JUST YOU
by YOONMINshippers
Summary: "Kalau oppa ingin mati, bisakah anak kita menjadi alasanmu untuk tetap hidup?" / "Kenapa hanya anak kita saja? Kau juga harus menjadi alasanku untuk tetap hidup." / "Tolong katakan saja iya. Aku mohon." YOONMIN / GS!JIMIN / Other BTS member
1. Chapter 1

"Park Jimin!"

Yeoja yang merasa namanya dipanggil oleh suster langsung berdiri dan menampilkan eyesmile yang dapat meluluhkan hati siapa saja yang melihatnya. Ia pun langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut.

"Jiminnie!"

"Eonni!"

Jimin langsung duduk di hadapan dokter dengan nametag 'Kim Seokjin' tersebut.

"Jadi, bagaimana pendapat eonni? Apa mungkin aku..."

Awalnya dokter dihadapannya menampakkan raut wajah datar hingga perlahan kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat membentuk sebuah senyuman.

.

Mata indahnya tak henti-hentinya melihat hasil USG ditangannya. Begitu banyak harapan dihatinya walaupun bayi di dalam perutnya sama sekali belum sempurna.

"Kau seperti terlihat cantik. Apa kau nanti akan mirip eomma? Oh ya, walaupun kau laki-laki ataupun perempuan, kulitmu harus seperti appa ya?"

"Aku pulang!"

"Wah! Appa sudah pulang nak!" Ujar Jimin sambil beranjak dari posisi berbaringnya. Dengan hati-hati ia berjalan cepat untuk menyambut suaminya yang terduduk di sofa ruang tamu karena letih. Ia tampak melonggarkan dasi. Jimin segera menuju ke hadapan suaminya dengan wajah yang sangat ceria dan kedua tangan tersembunyi di balik punggung.

"Oppa!"

"Jiminnie?"

Jimin menunjukkan hasil USG tepat di depan wajah Yoongi. Perlahan Yoongi mengambil hasil USG tersebut dan menatap Jimin meminta kepastian.

"I-ini anak k-kita?"

"Iya." Jimin menatap perutnya yang masih rata dan mengusapnya. "Dia sudah empat bulan disini."

"O-oh. Selamat ya?"

"Eoh?"

Jimin hanya bisa menatap Yoongi yang beranjak dari hadapannya dengan raut wajah yang datar. Sebelumnya Yoongi sudah mengembalikan hasil USG tersebut kepada Jimin. Seketika Jimin tersadar saat terdengar suara pintu kamar yang tertutup. Ia segera masuk.

"Haa! Oppa!"

"Kenapa?" Yoongi bertanya dengan raut wajah datar dan menghampiri Jimin yang sudah menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Yoongi tidak bisa menahan tawanya melihat Jimin yang ada dihadapannya. Dengan gemas Yoongi mengusak rambut panjang Jimin dan perlahan ia menurunkan tangannya.

"Kau ini! Ini bukan pertama kalinya kau melihatku seperti ini kan?"

Jimin meringis. Kemudian tangan dan matanya mengarah kepada perutnya. "Mungkin ini pengaruh anak kita. Dia terkejut melihat appanya seperti ini."

Seketika senyuman Yoongi hilang dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Jimin sangat menyadari perubahan tersebut dan ia cepat-cepat mengendalikan dirinya.

"Aku ingin mandi dengan air hangat."

Jimin langsung menahan tangan Yoongi yang akan ke kamar mandi.

"Aku siapkan airnya. Oppa sangat letih jadi duduk saja dulu."

.

Yoongi sudah selesai dengan mandinya. Kini fikiran dan tubuhnya terasa lebih rileks dari sebelumnya. Cukup lama Yoongi mandi dan membuat Jimin berfikir kalau kehamilannya hanya akan menambah beban Yoongi. Dia sudah siap dengan apa yang akan Yoongi perintahkan untuknya. Termasuk menggugurkan kandungannya. Memang ini terdengar gila. Mengingat emosi Yoongi yang gampang berubah-ubah.

"Ayo duduk oppa!" Jimin menarik kursi di sampingnya dan menghidangkan makanan setelah Yoongi duduk. Yoongi masih bergeming walaupun makanannya sudah terhidang dihadapannya.

"Jimin!" Suara Yoongi yang terdengar lembut tetap saja membuat Jimin takut dan mengendalikannya dengan sebuah senyuman. Perlahan ia meletakkan sumpitnya kembali.

"Iya oppa? Apa oppa ingin sesuatu yang lain? Aku akan memasaknya."

Jawaban Jimin terdengar seperti suara orang yang terancam. Ditambah lagi Jimin ingin beranjak dari duduknya dan Yoongi langsung menahan tangannya. Yoongi sempat mengerutkan dahinya dan kembali memasang raut wajah yang datar.

"Besok kau..."

 _Maafkan eomma sayang. Kalau nanti eomma tidak bisa mempertahankanmu._

Jimin tampak memejamkan matanya.

"Dan aku ke rumahku. Kau mau?"

"Ha?" Jimin harap dia tidak salah dengar.

"Ha? Kenapa 'ha'?"

"M-maksudku...Rumah? Bukankah hanya apartemen ini rumahmu oppa?"

Dengan gemas Yoongi mengusak rambut Jimin yang masih menatapnya dengan aneh menurutnya. Mata membulat dan mulutnya sedikit terbuka.

"Rumah masa kecilku."

Perlahan Jimin mengangguk seakan-akan tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya sekarang. Jimin semakin tidak percaya saat Yoongi mengecupnya tepat dibibir dan dengan santai melanjutkan makannya.

.

"Kenapa berhenti oppa?" Jimin menatap toko disampingnya dari mobil dengan bingung. Jimin bisa melihat di etalase kaca yang penuh dengan boneka dan ia juga bisa melihat dari pintu kaca toko tersebut ada berbagai aksesoris.

"Tunggu saja." Yoongi tersenyum penuh arti sambil membuka sabuk pengaman dan keluar dari mobil.

Jimin menunggu cukup lama hingga akhirnya dia tertidur. Suara mobil yang tertutup dengan pelan membangunkannya. Antara percaya dan tidak, Jimin melihat Yoongi membawa neckpillow berwarna biru muda yang sangat disukai Jimin.

"Perjalanan kita sangat jauh. Jadi kau membutuhkan ini." Yoongi membantu memasang neckpillow di leher Jimin. "Sekarang lanjutkan tidurmu. Matamu tidak kelihatan." Yoongi mengejek mata sipit Jimin yang semakin sipit saat mengantuk.

Jimin benar-benar bermimpi sekarang. Lebih baik dia tertidur lagi.

.

 _Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul dua belas malam lewat saat Jimin terbangun dari singkatnya karena menunggu Yoongi. Tidak biasanya bagi Jimin setelah empat bulan pernikahan mereka. Wajah kantuknya tersenyum saat mendengar pintu apartemen yang dibuka. Jimin langsung bangkit dari sofa dan menghampiri Yoongi yang menatapnya dengan raut wajah datar. Raut wajah yang seringkali dilihat oleh Jimin. Lalu muncul sebuah seringaian dan hembusan nafas Yoongi yang membuat Jimin terkejut._

 _"Oppa? Kau mabuk? Oppaaa!"_

 _Jimin mencoba melepaskan diri dari Yoongi yang menggendongnya ala bridal menuju kamar. Lalu tubuh mungilnya dihempaskan di atas tempat tidur. Jimin semakin takut saat Yoongi membuka satu persatu kancing kemejanya. Jimin mencoba bangkit dan menyadarkan Yoongi. Namun tubuhnya kembali di dorong dan ia tidak bisa bangkit lagi karena Yoongi sudah menimpanya dan memberikannya ciuman yang buas._

 _"Oppa!" Jimin benar-benar tidak bisa lolos lagi. Tubuhnya sudah benar-benar lemah akibat ciuman Yoongi._

 _Bukan ini yang Jimin inginkan. Malam ini menjadi malam pertama Jimin yang sangat menyedihkan. Hubungan yang tidak didasari rasa cinta dan ada unsur paksaan membuat Jimin sangat takut._

 _Setelah melakukan hubungan panas tersebut, Yoongi langsung tertidur sementara Jimin berjalan dengan tertatih-tatih menuju kamar mandi. Menangisi nasibnya yang benar-benar menyedihkan._

 _Memang ini bukan pertama kalinya bagi Jimin melihat monster yang muncul pada diri Yoongi. Tapi ini adalah yang paling parah dari semua yang pernah dihadapi Jimin. Melihat tanda-tanda ditubuhnya hanya semakin mengiris hatinya._

.

Sepanjang perjalanan, pikiran Yoongi bercabang menjadi dua. Satu agar tetap fokus kepada jalanan. Satunya lagi terfokus pada sikap yang selama ini terhadap Jimin selalu berubah-ubah. Satu hari menjadi pribadi yang hangat, satu hari bisa menjadi monster. Tatapannya beralih kepada Jimin yang tertidur walaupun sesaat.

Yoongi sangat menyadari bagaimana sikapnya kepada Jimin setelah satu tahun pernikahan mereka. Kecelakaan tiga tahun yang lalu benar-benar merubah hidupnya. Yoongi sempat berfikir kalau ada pribadi lain ditubuhnya dan menanyakan hal itu kepada psikiater. Tentu saja hasilnya tidak ada.

Yoongi menepikan mobilnya dijalanan yang cukup sepi. Dia benar-benar ingin menikmati indahnya wajah Jimin yang selama ini terlewati olehnya.

Perlahan tangannya menyentuh dahi lalu turun ke pipi yang sering kali basah oleh airmata dan penyebabnya adalah Yoongi sendiri. Kemudian bibir indah yang jarang ia sentuh.

"Hiks...Oppa!"

"Jiminnie?"

.

 _Keesokkan harinya Jimin menjalani hari seperti biasa. Seakan-akan tidak ada peristiwa menyedihkan sekaligus menyakitkan yang pernah ia alami selama hidupnya. Dia tetap bersenandung ria sambil menata makanan dimeja. Sebelumnya ia juga sudah menyiapkan baju kerja untuk Yoongi. Senyumannya terpancar saat Yoongi sudah berada di ruang makan._

 _"Selamat pagi oppa!" Jimin langsung menghidangkan makanan untuk Yoongi. Saat tangannya akan ditarik kembali, Yoongi menahan tangannya._

 _"Maaf!"_

 _Jimin sempat tertegun sejenak dan kembali memancarkan senyumannya._

 _"Tidak apa-apa. Oppa sedang letih semalam. Cepat habiskan oppa. Nanti oppa terlambat." Jimin kembali duduk di sebelah Yoongi. "Lagi pula aku sedang dalam masa subur semalam."_

 _"Park Jimin!"_

 _Tubuh Jimin seketika bergemetar dan membuatnya menatap Yoongi dengan penuh ketakutan._

 _"Apa kau tidak bisa marah kepadaku sekali saja? Atau tampar dan pukuli saja aku sepuas hatimu? Supaya ingatan sialan ini muncul. Aku benar-benar muak dengan semua ini. Aku muak dengan senyumanmu yang muncul saat aku sudah menyakitimu. Aku membencimu!"_

 _BRAKK!_

 _Yoongi memukul meja dengan sangat keras dan beranjak meninggalkan Jimin yang sudah menangis._

.

Yoongi membangunkan Jimin dengan mengguncang pelan bahunya. Perlahan Jimin membuka mata dan tubuhnya tersentak mencoba menjauh dari Yoongi. Dengan panik ia membuka pintu mobil dan memukul-mukulnya setelah gagal membuka.

"Jimin! Hentikan! Jimin! PARK JIMIN!"

Jimin menghentikan kegiatannya dan menatap Yoongi dengan sedih saat airmata menetes dari kedua mata suami tercintanya. Dengan lembut Jimin menghapusnya.

"Oppa..."

"Maaf membuatmu bingung. Terkadang aku bisa menjadi pelindung untukmu. Terkadang juga aku yang membuatmu menderita sendirian. Apa yang membuatmu bertahan? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Atau kita pernah saling...mencintai? Kenapa kau diam saja? Apa kebenaran yang kau tau?"

Jimin menggeleng pelan dan mengelus pipi Yoongi. "Tidak ada oppa. Tidak ada kebenaran yang aku ketahui selalin aku mencintaimu dan kau mencintaiku."

"Tidak Jimin! Tidak! Aku tidak merasakan apa-apa selain rasa yang membuatku tidak ingin menjauh darimu. Jujurlah."

.

 _Dua tahun sebelum pernikahan..._

Jimin terbangun dari tidurnya dan senyumannya kini lebih lebar dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Bagaimana tidak? Tadi malam pujaan hatinya dan dirinya sudah berada dalam satu ikatan sederhana tepat setelah satu tahun jadian mereka. Pertunangan. Jimin memandangi cincin di jari manisnya dan semakin tersenyum saat mengingat momen semalam. Ponselnya berbunyi.

Yoongi : Selamat pagi...Aku sangat lelah. Apa kau juga?

Jimin : Selamat pagi juga...Tidak. Oppa sudah tua rupanya. Soalnya aku masih muda dan tidak merasa lelah.

Yoongi : Kau ini! Masih pagi sudah membahas umur. Bahkan kau hanya satu tahun lebih muda dariku.

Jimin : Bagaimanapun oppa lebih tua dariku.

Yoongi : Baiklah! Aku kalah. Jangan lupa pesananku.

Jimin : Iya oppa. Mandi sana! Baunya sampai sini.

Yoongi : Kau tau saja aku baru bangun dan belum mandi. Tapi aku juga mencium bau-bau aneh.

Jimin : Oppa! Ini sudah jam tujuh dan kau baru bangun?

Yoongi : Sudah aku bilang kalau aku lelah. Lagian aku atasan. Jadi tidak apa-apa kalau terlambat.

Jimin : Sebentar lagi oppa menjadi suamiku dan menjadi panutan. Masa bangunnya telat sih? Oppa memalukan.

Yoongi : Kau benar-benar tidak sabar untuk menikah denganku ya?

Jimin : Kalau oppa sering bangun terlambat, aku jadi berfikirberkali-kali. Mandi dan cepat pergi kerja!

Jimin melempar ponselnya dan kembali mengambilnya saat ponselnya kembali berbunyi.

Yoongi : Iya nyonya Min.

"Laki-laki satu ini..."

"Benar-benar tampan!"

"Eonni! Kalau masuk ke kamarku ketuk pintu dulu!"

"Jimin imo!" Namja kecil berusia lima tahun naik ke tempat tidur dan memeluk Jimin begitu erat. Tidak seperti biasanya dan membuat Jimin bingung.

"Tae kenapa?"

"Kata eomma dan appa kalau imo menikah, nanti imo tidak disini lagi. Nanti Tae sama siapa?"

"Kan ada halmeoni, harabeoji, eomma, dan appa. Jadi Tae tidak kesepian."

"Tidak mau! Jimin imo tidak boleh pergi."

Jimin melepas pelukan dan menatap namja kecil yang duduk dipangkuannya.

"Tae tau tidak, Yoongi samcheon tinggal sendirian. Kalau Tae kan tidak. Apa Tae tidak kasihan dengan Yoongi samcheon?"

"Kasihan. Tapi eomma tidak bilang tadi." Taehyung berkata dengan polos.

"Tae, eomma ingin bilang tapi kau malah langsung menangis." Seokjin bergumam sendiri. Jimin hanya tertawa.

.

Jimin turun bersama keponakan kecilnya yang sudah berpakaian seragam sekolah dengan rapi. Di ruang makan sudah ada kedua orangtunya serta kakak perempuannya dan kakak iparnya. Kemudian, ia membantu Taehyung duduk sebelum dirinya.

"Selamat pagi!"

"Kalau saja Tae sering aku ajak ke rumah sakit bersamaku daripada ke butikmu, pasti dia tidak akan selengket ini denganmu."

"Tae belum terbiasa. Anggap saja aku latihan untuk mengurus anak. Iya kan namjoon oppa?"

"Kau terlalu pandai berkilah Jiminnie. Padahal kau kerepotan juga kan?"

"Benar juga sih. Tapi, bukankah akan lebih repot kalau sudah mengurus anakku sendiri?"

Mereka segera menyelesaikan sarapan. Mereka berempat berpamitan kepada orangtua yang disana sebelum menjalankan aktivitas masing-masing.

"Permisi!"

"Hoseok eonni!" Jimin berteriak kesenangan melihat sosok wanita dihadapannya dan tanpa ragu berlari kemudian memeluk wanita tersebut dengan sangat erat. Sampai-sampai, kotak hadiah yang dibawanya terjatuh.

"Hoseok? Kau sudah kembali?" Tanya Seokjin yang menghampirinya bersamaan dengan Namjoon yang menggendong Taehyung. Hoseok harus mengatur nafasnya setelah dipeluk begitu erat oleh Jimin dan mengambil kotak yang terjatuh. Jimin hanya tersenyum manis karena merasa bersalah.

"Aku ada kontrak selama satu tahun disini. Dengan perusahaan milik Yoongi. Setelah kontrak habis aku harus kembali. Bukankah ini bertepatan dengan Jimin yang akan menikah? Aigoo. Halo pangeran kecil."

"Imo apa kabar?"

"Baik. Kau sendiri?"

"Baik juga. Imo kemana saja? Apa imo sudah menikah dan harus pergi seperti Jimin imo nanti?"

"Tae, jangan bertanya soal itu. Hoseok imo belum punya pacar apalagi suami."

"Kalau gitu imo tunggu Tae besar ya? Nanti kita menikah."

Keempat orang dewasa disana hanya tertawa mendengar celotehan polos Taehyung.

"Oh ya, ini hadiahmu."

Jimin menerima dengan senang hati, "Gomawo eonni."

.

Jimin tampak sibuk melayani pembeli yang datang ke butiknya. Begitu juga dengan dua pekerjanya. Sampai-sampai dia mengabaikan telepon yang berdering sedari tadi.

"Silahkan dipilih nyonya." Jimin meninggalkan pembelinya dan mengangkat telepon. "Halo? Eonni? Iya eonni. Kenapa panik? APA?"

.

 _"Halo?"_

 _"Jiminnie! Yoongi, Jiminnie!"_

 _"Iya eonni. Kenapa panik?"_

 _"Yoongi kecelakaan. Aku melihatnya dibawa ke UGD saat aku baru datang."_

 _"APA?"_

Disinilah Jimin sekarang. Menunggu Yoongi sadar sambil menggenggam tangannya sambil mengucapkan harapan demi harapan agar tidak terjadi hal buruk.

"Uhuk! Uhuk!"

Jimin tersentak dan tersenyum. Ia segera menekan tombol panggilan yang berada di kepala ranjang. Tangannya kembali menggenggam tangan Yoongi seakan-akan jika terlepas Yoongi akan pergi.

"Hoseok..."

"Oppa?"

"Hoseok..." Yoongi berkata dengan mata yang masih tertutup dan suara yang serak. Genggaman Jimin melemah dan ketika dokter datang, Jimin hanya mundur dan menangis dalam diam. Ia berlari keluar menghampiri Seokjin.

"Eonni...Hiks..."

"Kenapa Jiminnie?"

"Hiks..."

"Jiminnie?" Hoseok mencoba menenangkan Jimin dengan mengusap punggungnya. Namun tangannya segera ditepis.

"Cepat temui Yoongi oppa!"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"CEPAT!"

.

 _"Kau ingat orang ini?" dokter menunjuk Seokjin._

 _"Tidak."_

 _"Ini?" Dokter menunjuk Jimin._

 _"Tidak."_

 _"Kalau ini?"_

 _"Dia...kekasihku."_

Jimin meremas gaun selutut yang dipakainya. Setelah mendengar kenyataan yang begitu menyakitkan, dia memilih menyendiri di taman rumah sakit.

 _Tuan Yoongi mengalami amnesia. Walau tidak seluruhnya hilang. Tapi ingatannya kembali kepada masa lalu. Seperti tadi, dia tidak mengingat anda sebagai kekasihnya melainkan..._

Jimin langsung berlari dan tidak ingin lagi mendengar penjelasan dokter yan hanya akan membuat hatinya semakin sakit. Jimin merasa ada seseorang di belakangnya.

"Lebih baik eonni duduk saja disini. Jangan melihatku dengan tatapan menyedihkan seperti itu."

Perlahan Hoseok duduk di samping Jimin dan tangannya langsung ditepis saat ia ingin menggenggam tangan Jimin.

"Katakan yang sejujurnya eonni."

"Jiminnie..."

"Aku merasa seperti orang jahat eonni."

Hoseok hanya menunduk dan menangis.

"Aku sudah mengenal kalian cukup lama. Tetapi kenapa harus berbohong eonni? Aku merasa seperti perusak hubungan orang."

"Tidak Jiminnie. Kami memang pernah jadi sepasang kekasih. Kami putus sebulan sebelum kalian jadian. Kami berpisah bukan karena dirimu. Tapi murni karena kami tidak merasa cocok sebagai sepasang kekasih. Kami masih tetap bersahabat. Aku senang mendengar Yoongi begitu mencintaimu."

"Mendengar Yoongi oppa memanggil eonni dalam keadaan setengah sadar membuatku semakin merasa bersalah."

"Aku mohon Jiminnnie. Kau harus tetap berada di samping Yoongi. Buat dia kembali ingat kepadamu. Aku mohon. Aku minta maaf."

Jimin menggenggam kedua tangan Hoseok dan tersenyum.

"Eonni menyayangiku kan?"

"I-iya."

Jimin melepas cincin pertunangan yang belum sampai 24 jam melingkari jari manisnya. Hoseok dengan cepat menghentikan pergerakan Jimin dan menggeleng.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Kalau eonni menyayangiku, lakukan apa yang aku minta sekali ini saja."

"Permintaanmu yang mana tidak aku kabulkan Jiminnie? Kau selalu meminta kepadaku. Aku akan senang hati melakukannya. Tapi tidak untuk kali ini."

"Eonni...Aku mohon..." Jimin langsung berlutut di hadapan Hoseok dan bahunya mulai bergetar. "Aku tidak mau melihat Yoongi oppa kesakitan karena dipaksa untuk mengingatku."

"Jimin! Berdiri!"

Jimin menggeleng.

"JIMIN!"

Dengan kesal Hoseok membantu Jimin berdiri dan memeluknya. Tangis mereka berdua pun pecah.

"Iya! Iya! Aku akan melakukannya. Aku anggap hanya untuk menjaga Yoongi sampai dia kembali mengingatmu."

Jimin melepas pelukan dan menghapus airmatanya.

"Benarkan eonni?"

Hoseok mengangguk.

.

Sejak hari itu, Jimin tidak pernah lagi bisa berhubungan dengan Yoongi seperti sebelumnya. Bahkan pernikahan yang direncanakan akan diadakan sebulan setelah pertunangan mereka harus dibatalkan.

Pada suatu ketika, Yoongi memaksa Hoseok untuk jalan-jalan walaupun mereka masih berada di jam kerja. Tidak sengaja Yoongi tertarik dengan butik yang kebetulan pemiliknya adalah Jimin. Hoseok menolak dan penolakkannya sama sekali tidak berhasil. Tentu saja kedatangan mereka disambut dengan raut wajah kesedihan yang ditutupi dengan senyuman manis yang palsu. Hoseok dapat melihat bagaimana sedihnya Jimin melihat Yoongi begitu antusias memilihkan baju untuknya.

"Jimin-ssi, bisakah anda pilihkan gaun yang cocok untuk kekasihku ini?"

"O-oh! T-tentu saja op-tuan."

"Yoongi, aku sangat haus."

"Kau ini!" Yoongi tersenyum dan mencubit gemas hidung Hoseok. Lalu ia pun keluar dari butik tersebut. Setelah merasa keadaan aman, Jimin mulai menangis.

"Sudah kubilang Jimin. Kenapa kau mau melakukan hal bodoh ini eoh? Lihatlah! Kau tersakiti sekarang. Dan kalau aku boleh egois, aku juga menderita sekarang. Aku bersama orang yang sangat kau cintai. Bukan hanya kau yang menderita Jiminnie. Aku juga. AKU JUGA!"

Hoseok keluar dari butik milik Jimin dan segera menghapus airmatanya dan menghampiri Yoongi di supermarket yang berada di sebelah butik tersebut. Ia melihat Yoongi baru saja keluar.

"Kenapa kau disini?"

"Aku kurang suka dengan baju-bajunya. Ayo kembali ke kantor." Hoseok langsung mendahului Yoongi yang kebingungan.

.

 _Setahun sebelum pernikahan..._

Jimin mencoba menghibur dirinya dengan datang ke panti asuhan tempat Yoongi, Hoseok, dan Namjoon pernah tinggal. Jimin mengenal mereka saat usianya masih sepuluh Tahun. Kedua orangtuanya menjadi donatur tetap di panti ini dan membuat Jimin mengenal mereka hingga akhirnya jatuh cinta kepada seseorang setelah sebelumnya sang kakak meresmikan hubungan menjadi sepasang kekasih dengan Namjoon.

"Eonni kenapa tidak datang bersama Yoongi oppa lagi?"

Jimin langsung tersadar dari lamunannya dan berlutut untuk menyamakan tinggi dengan yeoja kecil dihadapannya.

"Yoongi oppa sedang sibuk sayang. Jadi dia tidak bisa menemani eonni."

"Tapi Yoongi oppa sering datang kesini bersama Hoseok eonni."

"Eoh?"

"Yoongi oppa dan Hoseok eonni datang!" Seru anak-anak dengan ceria dan berlari menuju halaman meninggalkan Jimin yang menatap Hoseok dengan terkejut. Begitu juga Hoseok yang untuk pertama kalinya setelah satu tahun bertemu dengan Jimin di tempat ini.

"Wah! Ada Jimin-ssi. Kau sering berkunjung kesini juga?"

"Iya. Sejak kecil keluargaku sering kesini."

"Benarkah? Berarti kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya."

"Ya. Aku pernah melihatmu."

"Haha...maaf ya? Sejak kecelakaan itu aku jadi lupa segalanya."

Hoseok bisa melihat Jimin yang mengepalkan tangannya sementara wajahnya yang masih setia memancarkan senyuman yang mengiris hati Hoseok.

"Yoongi-ssi, Hoseok-ssi, saya mau ke taman belakang dulu. Sudah lama tidak kesana."

"Eh? Kau tau nama kami?"

"E-eh...a-anu..."

"Tadi kan anak-anak memanggil kita."

Jimin tampak menghembuskan nafas lega dan hanya Hoseok yang menyadarinya. Jimin tersenyum kembali sebelum pergi dari hadapan mereka.

"Jimin-ssi, boleh aku menemanimu?"

Jimin berhenti tanpa membalikkan badannya. Karena satu tetes airmata sudah terjatuh.

"Tentu saja."

.

Jimin terus menunduk tanpa berani menatap Hoseok yang duduk disampingya.

"Aku fikir aku bisa menghadiri pernikahanmu dan aku juga bisa fokus saat menjalankan kontrak disini. Tapi karena kau semuanya hancur. Pekerjaanku berantakan dan juga perasaanku. Apa kau tidak tau bagaimana rasanya bersama orang yang tidak kau cintai?"

Perlahan Jimin mengangkat kepalanya.

"Aku akan mengakhirinya hari ini juga dan kembali ke kantor utama. Masa kontrakku sudah habis."

"Eonni..."

Namun terlambat. Hoseok sudah menjauh darinya dan Jimin tidak boleh membiarkannya.

"Eonni!"

.

"Yoongi, ada yang ingin aku katakan!" Hoseok berkata dengan tegas. Padahal saat ia menghampiri Yoongi, Yoongi sedang mengobrol dengan pemilik panti.

"T-tapi..."

"Cepatlah!"

Hoseok langsung meninggalkan Yoongi dan mau tak mau Yoongi harus mengikutinya hingga mereka sampai di taman belakang.

"Ada apa?"

"Aku bosan."

Tawa Yongi pecah dan membuat Hoseok mengerutkan keningnya.

"Kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Kalau kau bosan bilang saja. Kita bisa pergi ke tempat lain."

"Maksudku bukan itu Yoongi! Aku bosan dengan hubungan ini dan aku ingin hubungan kita berakhir."

"H-hoseok..."

"Masa kontrakku disini sudah habis dan aku tidak ingin membuang-buang waktuku untuk hubungan yang tidak jelas ini." Hoseok melepas cincin di jari manisnya dan menghempaskannya di genggaman Yoongi.

"Tapi kau kan..."

"Aku tidak bisa menunggu lagi Yoongi! Kau selalu berjanji akan selalu berubah dan aku muak!" Hoseok meninggalkan Yoongi yang masih terpaku dan ia tau kalau Jimin melihat sekaligus mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

.

Hoseok sudah pergi dan Jimin masih tetap berada di tempatnya. Dapat ia lihat Yoongi juga tetap pada posisinya. Berkali-kali Jimin menolak hatinya untuk segera menghampiri Yoongi dan memeluknya. Untuk kesekian kalinya ia tidak dapat menolak dan ia pun langsung memeluk Yoongi dari belakang.

"J-jimin-ssi?"

"Maaf sudah lancang karena memeluk anda. Tapi saya tau kalau anda membutuhkan ini."

Jimin itu orang asing. Tetapi Yoongi tidak bisa menolak sentuhan yang diberikan oleh Jimin. Berkali-kali ia mencoba menolak, namun tubuh dan hatinya tidak melakukannya. Ia memilih menangis dalam diam. Begitu juga dengan Jimin.

.

 _Kembali ke masa sekarang..._

Jimin menatap Yoongi yang menundukkan kepalanya pada stir mobil dan menangis. Ia hapus airmatanya yang baru menetes. Jimin menggenggam salah satu tangan Yoongi.

"Oppa! Inilah kekuatan cinta dan kasih sayang. Tidak mungkin aku tetap disini jika aku tidak memiliki perasaan itu kan?"

Perlahan Yoongi menatap Jimin dan tangannya yang digenggam secara bergantian.

"Kau tau, anak itu mengingatkanku kepada kebodohan terbesarku malam itu. Aku bingung dengan diriku sendiri. Aku tidak pernah memberikanmu malam pertama yang indah untukmu. Rasanya aku ingin mati saja."

"Kalau oppa ingin mati, bisakah anak kita menjadi alasanmu untuk tetap hidup?"

"Kenapa hanya anak kita saja? Kau juga harus menjadi alasanku untuk tetap hidup."

"Tolong katakan saja iya. Aku mohon."

Yoongi tersenyum begitu tulus. Tangannya mengusap pipi Jimin. "Iya. Aku janji." Jimin langsung menarik Yoongi untuk memeluknya. Jimin memejamkan matanya begitu erat karena sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan airmatanya.

 _"Wah! Lucu sekali eonni!" Jimin tampak mengelus hasil USG tersebut dengan jari-jari mungilnya. Berbanding terbalik dengan kakaknya yang tengah duduk di hadapannya._

 _"Kau yakin akan mempertahankannya?"_

 _"Kenapa eonni bertanya seperti itu? Ibu bodoh mana yang mau menggugurkan anaknya? Aku sudah menunggu hal ini sejak lama eonni."_

 _"Batalkan kali ini saja dan ikuti pengobatan."_

 _"Tidak eonni! Kalau eonni tetap memaksaku, aku akan bunuh diri!"_

 _Seokjin terdiam melihat ketegasan Jimin. Dia tidak percaya adiknya yang manja dan sangat kekanak-kanakan bisa menjadi ibu yang kuat seperti dihadapannya sekarang._

 _"Bagaimana jika aku benar-benar menggugurkan anak ini untuk menjalani pegobatan dan aku tetap tidak sembuh lalu mati? Siapa yang akan menemani Yoongi oppa?"_

 _"Baiklah. Jika kau tidak merasakan sakit yang tidak biasa sebelum waktunya tiba, aku tidak akan melakukannya."_

Jimin memejamkan matanya di pelukan Yoongi. Menghirup sepuas-puasnya aroma Yoongi yang mungkin suatu saat tidak bisa ia rasakan lagi.

"Mian oppa...Saranghae..."

"Nado saranghae Jiminnie..."

.

 _Lima bulan kemudian_...

Yoongi tidak bisa duduk dengan tenang di depan ruang bersalin. Disana ada anak dan istrinya yang sedang antara hidup dan mati. Penyesalan karena meninggalkan Jimin saat tengah hamil besar kini sedang menghantuinya.

 _Yoongi membalas sapaan dari para atasannya dengan senyum yang dipaksakan. Bukan karena sifat dasarnya yang galak dan dingin, melainkan ia tengah bingung dengan perasaannya. Sampai ia sudah berada di ruangannya pun perasaan buruk itu tetap belum hilang. Hingga ponselnya berbunyi._

 _"Jiminnie? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?"_

 _"O-op-p-a...s-sa...k-kit..."_

 _"Jiminnie? Kau kenapa?"_

 _"T-tolong...oppa..."_

 _"Tahan Jiminnie! Jangan tutup telfonnya sampai aku datang." Yoongi langsung beranjak dari duduknya dengan ponselnya yang masih ditempelkan di telinga. Yoongi pun mulai melaju dengan mobilnya._

 _"Jiminnie? Kau masih disana?"_

 _"I-iya oppa."_

 _"Katakan! Apa yang sakit?"_

 _"Oppa...S-saranghae..."_

"ARGH!" Yoongi merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat. Diotaknya memutar bayang-bayangan serta suara-suara yang sama sekali tidak ia mengerti. Lalu gelap menghampirinya.

.

 _"Aku tidak menyukaimu! Kau jelek dan pendek!"_

 _"Apa? Oppa juga jelek. Lihat saja kulitmu. Pucat seperti vampir! Galak juga!"_

 _"Kau ini!"_

 _..._

 _"Jiminnie, aku sangat mencintaimu."_

 _"Benarkah? Aku juga. Tapi, kenapa oppa mencintaiku?"_

 _"Kau ini tidak romantis. Tapi ya sudahlah! Aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku bisa mencintai wanita yang masih kekanakkan sepertimu."_

 _"Oppa!"_

 _..._

 _"Anak-anak disini sangat lucu ya oppa?"_

 _"Iya. Sepertimu."_

 _"Maksud oppa aku seperti anak-anak?"_

 _"Iya. Cengeng, suka merajuk, dan..."_

 _"Sudah! Sudah! Kita sudah pacaran dan oppa masih mengejekku."_

 _"Tuh kan! Masih seperti anak-anak."_

 _"Oppaaa!"_

 _..._

 _"Mau bertunangan denganku tidak?"_

 _"Eh? Kenapa harus bertunangan dulu? Kenapa tidak menikah langsung?"_

 _"Wah! Kau tidak sabar rupanya."_

 _"Oppa!"_

.

"Jiminnie!"

Yoongi terbangun dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. Ia terbangun di sebuah ruangan yang sangat ia yakini adalah ruangan kakak iparnya. Seokjin. Disana ada Namjoon.

"Yoongi? Kau tidak apa-apa?"

"Namjoon, aku ingat semuanya. Aku ingat tentang...Tapi bagaimana Jimin? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

"Anakmu sangat cantik. Seperti Jimin."

"Aku tidak bertanya tentang itu! Argh!" Yoongi langsung turun dari ranjang dan berlari mengabaikan rasa sakit dikepalanya. Tubuhnya terhenti saat ruangan bersalin sudah kosong.

"Jiminnie!"

"Yoongi! Kenapa kau lari? Aku belum selesai bicara. Jimin ada di ruang operasi. Kondisinya semakin parah karena kanker rahim."

"K-kanker? APA YANG KAU KATAKAN? JIMIN TIDAK MUNGKIN SAKIT!TIDAK!" Yoongi jatuh terduduk di lantai rumah sakit dan menangis tanpa suara. Namjoon menghampirinya dan mengusap punggung Yoongi. "Aku belum melakukan yang terbaik sebagai suami. Kenapa dia harus seperti ini?"

"Jimin bisa saja sembuh kalau dia mau membatalkan kehamilannya dan menjalani pengobatan. Tapi dia tetap mempertahankan kehamilannya. Dia tidak mau melakukan itu karena dia tidak yakin akan sembuh. Jimin berfikir kalaupun dia pergi, setidaknya dia meninggalkan seseorang yang akan menemanimu. Anak kalian."

 _"Kalau oppa ingin mati, bisakah anak kita menjadi alasanmu untuk tetap hidup?"_

 _"Kenapa hanya anak kita saja? Kau juga harus menjadi alasanku untuk tetap hidup."_

 _"Tolong katakan saja iya. Aku mohon."_

"Yoongi! Kau tidak apa-apa?" Seokjin sedari tadi mencari Yoongi yang tiba-tiba menghilang bersama suaminya.

"Noona, bagaimana Jimin? Dia baik-baik saja kan? NOONA! JAWAB!"

"Tidak. Dia tidak baik-baik saja dan dia sedang mencarimu."

.

Berbagai alat bantu kehidupan terpasang di tubuh Jimin. Dokter yang tadi menemani Jimin pun tersenyum mencoba menegarkan Yoongi sebelum pergi. Yoongi berjalan perlahan dengan menggendong anak mereka yang tengah terlelap. Jimin seakan-akan menyadarinya dan membuka mata lalu tersenyum.

"Oppa..."

"Kenapa kau menyembunyikannya?" Suara Yoongi tercekat karena menahan tangis dan satu tetes airmata lolos.

"Mian..."

"Aku sudah ingat semuanya."

"Aku sudah yakin hal itu akan terjadi oppa."

Yoongi membaringkan anak mereka disamping Jimin.

"Anakku...kau cantik sekali...maaf eomma tidak bisa menemanimu lebih lama. Tolong jaga appa ya? Jadilah anak yang baik dan banggakan appa. Eomma menyayangimu sayang."

Jimin mengecup kening anaknya dan dia juga mendapatkan kecupan didahi dari Yoongi. Begitu lama hingga airmata mereka berdua menetes bersamaan dengan garis yang berubah menjadi lurus di monitor.

"Jiminnie..."

.

"Eonni...Hiks..."

Hoseok yang sedari tadi mendengar pembicaraan Yoongi dan Jimin hanya bisa menangis dipelukkan Seokjin. Orangtua Jimin yang berada di sana langsung mengerti dan ibunya Jimin menangis dipelukkan suaminya. Sebenarnya Hoseok sudah berada di korea sejak pernikahan Jimin dan Yoongi. Ia bertemu dengan Yoongi setelah empat bulan pernikahan.

Waktu itu Hoseok meninggalkan Yoongi begitu saja dan karena hal itulah Yoongi pergi ke bar dan mabuk. Ia merasa dirinya sudah diabaikan dan melampiaskannya kepada Jimin.

 _"Hoseok? Kau kembali? Aku yakin kau akan kembali."_

 _"Jangan memelukku! Kau sudah menikah."_

 _"Aku memang sudah menikah. Tapi aku hanya mencintaimu."_

 _PLAK!_

 _"Jangan coba-coba sakiti Jimin!"_

"Eonni..."

.

 _Jimin yang masih berumur tujuh tahun dan kakaknya yang berumur sembilan tahun tampak bahagia walaupun orangtuanya mengajak mereka ke sebuah panti asuhan. Bukan hanya karena untuk berbagi, melainkan karena ayah mereka juga berasal dari panti asuhan. Jimin dan kakaknya bermain secara terpisah dengan anak-anak. Merasa bosan, Jimin bermain sendirian dan berlari untuk sampai ke sebuah bangku taman. Namun karena sifat cerobohnya, dia tersandung kakinya sendiri dan lututnya pun berdarah._

 _"Sakit...hiks..."_

 _Tiba-tiba seorang anak laki-laki datang menghampirinya dan meniup lukanya._

 _"Ini hanya luka goresan kecil. Jadi akan cepat sembuh."_

 _"Gomawo oppa pucat."_

 _"Hei! Namaku Yoongi! Min Yoongi!"_

 _"Hiks..."_

 _"Dasar cengeng!"_

 _"Huwaaaa!"_

 _"Yak! Jangan menangis. Aku minta maaf sudah memarahimu. Aku hanya idak suka kau memanggilku seperti itu."_

 _"Oppa masih marah...Huwaaaa!"_

 _Yoongi pun memeluk Jimin untuk menenangkannya. Ia tampak lega setelah Jimin berhenti menangis._

 _"Oppa baik. Mau jadi pacar chimchim tidak?"_

 _"Kau masih kecil. Tau apa soal begituan."_

 _"Bagaimana kalau aku sudah besar nanti?"_

 _"TIDAK!"_

 _"Hiks..."_

 _"Iya! Iya! Aku mau! Tapi kita harus bertemu lagi. Saat itu kau dan aku sama-sama menjadi orang sukses."_

 _"Janji?" Jimin mengancungkan jari kelingking mungilnya dan dibalas oleh Yoongi._

 _"Janji!"_

 _Keluarga Jimin pun pulang saat malam hari. Yoongi berpura-pura tertidur agar tidak menangis di depan Jimin yang dia tidak tau kapan akan kembali lagi. Dia mengintip dari jendela kamarnya sambil menggenggam jepit berbentuk hati._

.

 _Delapan belas tahun kemudian..._

 _"Aduh!"_

 _Setelah dua puluh enam tahun hidupnya, Jimin masih saja ceroboh. Bisa-bisanya ia tersandung kakinya sendiri saat baru menutup pintu mobil. Tentu saja hal tersebut dilihat oleh dua orang karyawan dari butik kecilnya. Ia hanya tersenyum manis kepada dua orang karyawannya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin menerpa lututnya yang tergores._

 _"Kau siapa? Apa kau manusia?"_

 _"Aku oppa pucatmu waktu itu."_

 _"Y-yoongi o-oppa?"_

 _"Iya."_

 _Jimin ingin memeluk Yoongi namun ditahan. Yoongi tampak mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku jasnya dan memasangkannya di kepala Jimin._

 _"Aku selalu membawa ini setiap saat. Supaya aku bisa langsung memberikannya kepadamu."_

 _Jimin berdiri dan melihat sesuatu yang menghiasi rambutnya di sebelah kanan._

 _"Oppaaa!"_

 _Yoongi menerima pelukkan Jimin dan sedikit mengangkatnya lalu berputar. Senyuman bahagia terpancar dari bibir mereka. Tanpa mereka sadari akan ada lika-liku dalam perjalan cinta mereka._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC or END?**

 **Terserah kepada para readers.**

 **Untuk cerita "LOVE, PLEASE COMEBACK" masih dalam pengerjaan. Jadi jangan bosan nunggu ya?**

 **Habisan author takut ntar ide cerita ini hilang. Ide yang di dapat waktu lagi nyuci baju. * nggak nanya**

 **Kalau ada hal yang janggal, tulis di kolom review ya readers?**

 **Bye bye…**


	2. Is It True?

"Min Jungkook! Ayo bangun sayang! Kau tidak mau terlambat dihari pertama sekolah kan?" Yoongi memberikan kecupan di bibir putri kecilnya yang berusia enam tahun. Tangan pucatnya perlahan mendudukkan Jungkook dan kembali memberikan kecupan dikedua matanya.

"Selamat pagi appa!" Jungkook menyapa dalam keadaan setengah sadar dan mengucek mata dengan tangan mungilnya.

"Selamat pagi sayang. Cepat mandi!"

"Kookie mengantuk appa...hoaammm."

"Kookie, kenapa belum mandi juga?"

"Hoaammm...selamat pagi halmeoni."

"Yoongi, kau duluan sarapan. Biar eomma yang memandikan Kookie."

"Gomawo eomma."

Ucapan terima kasih Yoongi dibalas dengan senyuman tulus mertuanya.

.

Jungkook turun bersama neneknya dengan pakaian seragam sekolah dasar yang sudah lengkap. Sebelum duduk, dia tidak lupa memberikan kecupan dipipi kepada kakek, nenek, bibi, serta pamannya. Lalu terakhir untuk ayahnya sebelum duduk.

"Kecupan untuk oppa mana?"

"Aigoo! Kookie lupa."

Taehyung menepuk pelan bahu Jungkook setelah mendapatkan kecupan.

.

"Appa! Sekolah baru kookie bagus sekali."

Yoongi yang tengah menggandeng tangan Jungkook hanya tersenyum bahagia melihat sikap pemberani Jungkook. Setidaknya Jungkook tidak menangis meraung-raung karena takut berada di sekolah baru. Mereka berdua sudah sampai di depan kelas. Yoongi berlutut didepan anaknya lalu memberikan kecupan dibibir.

"Belajar yang rajin ya sayang? Banggakan appa dan eomma di surga."

Jungkook menunduk untuk memberikan kecupan kepada Yoongi. "Tentu appa. Kookie janji." Jungkook mengancungkan jari kelingking mungilnya dan dibalas oleh Yoongi. Mereka saling tersenyum kemudian melepasnya karena Yoongi harus berdiri.

"Kau yakin appa bisa meninggalkanmu?"

"Iya. Kookie kan pemberani seperti eomma."

"Baiklah putri kecil appa yang pemberani. Appa pergi dulu."

Yoongi melambaikan tangannya dan dibalas oleh Jungkook. Setelah itu, dengan percaya diri, Jungkook memasuki kelas dan mencari tempat yang kosong. Tatapannya berhenti pada salah satu teman barunya yang sedang dicium oleh sosok seorang ibu. Ia menggeleng sesaat dan kembali berjalan menuju tempat kosong. Matanya masih saja menangkap pemandangan yang sebenarnya membuatnya cukup iri. Ditambah lagi seorang murid baru laki-laki yang duduk disampingnya mendapatkan kecupan oleh ibunya sebelum ditinggal.

"Hai...Min...Jungkook." Teman sebangkunya tampak membaca nama di bajunya. Jungkook pun melakukan hal yang sama.

"Hai...Jeon...Wonwoo."

"Kenapa kau sendirian? Dimana eommamu?"

"Hm...tadi aku diantar appaku."

"Lalu dimana eommamu?"

"Sedang melihatku dan tersenyum." Jungkook menjawab dengan mantap dan membuat Wonwoo melihat keluar kelas.

"Tidak ada orangtua lagi."

"Eommaku tersenyum dari surga."

Wonwoo tampak mengangguk. "Kau tidak sedih?"

"Tentu saja tidak. Appa bilang aku harus seperti eomma yang kuat. Oh ya, appamu masih ada kan?"

Wonwoo menunduk dan menjawab pertanyaan dari Jungkook dengan sangat pelan. "Ada. Tapi aku tidak menyukainya."

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Appaku selalu menyakiti eommaku dan meninggalkan kami."

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud membuatmu sedih."

"Tidak apa-apa." Wonwoo tersenyum tulus.

"Kita harus tetap menjadi anak yang kuat. Orangtua kita sama-sama tidak lengkap kan?"

"Gomawo Jungkook."

"Harabeoji, halmeoni, samcheon, imo, appa, tae oppa memangilku kookie. Kau juga ya? Kita kan sahabat."

"Iya, Kookie."

"Wonnie."

"Eoh?"

"Kau belum pernah dipanggil seperti itu?"

"Belum."

"Hanya aku yang boleh memanggilmu seperti itu."

Mereka saling tertawa. Tawa masa kecil yang sama sekali tidak ada beban walaupun orangtua mereka yang tidak lengkap.

.

"Appaaa!"

Jungkook berlari menuju ayahnya yang sudah merentangkan dan kemudian memeluknya. Wajah cantiknya pun dihujani kecupan dari ayahnya.

"Putri appa terlihat bahagia."

"Tentu saja appa. Kookie punya sahabat yang tampan sekali. Namanya Wonnie."

"Sahabat?" Yoongi mencoba menggoda anaknya walaupun anaknya sama sekali belum mengerti apa maksud dari ayahnya. Jungkook terlihat berfikir walaupun Yoongi sudah mendudukannya di kursi dan ayahnya sudah bersiap di belakang stir.

"Kau memikirkan apa?"

"Appa, sahabat itu apa?"

"Hm...sahabat itu seseorang yang selalu bersama dengan kita dalam keadaan senang dan susah. Jadi, kookie harus membantu sahabat kookie dalam keadaan apapun."

"Apa wonnie juga begitu?"

"Iya."

"Tapi appa, tadi teman-teman kookie bilangin kookie sama wonnie pacaran. Memangnya pacaran itu apa, appa?"

"Eoh?"

Jungkook menatap Yoongi dengan penuh harap dan membuat Yoongi menggaruk kepalanya.

"Eh! Kookie mau pulang ke rumah atau ikut ke kantor appa?"

"Rumah appa. Kookie capek."

Yoongi terlihat menghela nafas lega.

.

Jungkook tak henti-hentinya bercerita tentang pengalaman di sekolah barunya. Dengan polosnya ia bercerita dan membuat orang dewasa disana tertawa. Ia menceritakan semuanya termasuk sahabat barunya.

"Samcheon, teman-teman kookie bilangin kookie sama wonnie pacaran. Memangnya pacaran itu apa samcheon? Appa tadi tidak menjawab pertanyaan kookie."

Seketika Yoongi menghentikan tangannya yang akan menyuapkan nasi. Semua tatapan tertuju padanya. Yoongi hanya meringis.

"Pacaran itu seperti harabeoji dan halmeoni, samcheon dan Jin imo, lalu seperti..."

"Appa dan eomma." Yoongi cepat-cepat memotong jawaban namjoon karena melihat ada raut wajah keseganan dan Yoongi tersenyum kepada namjoon. Jungkook kembali tampak berfikir.

"Berarti harus menikah dulu ya samcheon?"

"Kookie, habiskan makanannya." Seokjin mencoba menyelamatkan para orang dewasa yang terpojok dengan pertanyaan polos Jungkook.

.

Baekhyun tampak sibuk dengan masakannya dan dibantu oleh seorang pelayan. Setelah mendengar berita bahwa adik perempuan kesayangannya akan datang dan tinggal di Seoul, ia harus menyiapkan yang terbaik untuk adiknya dan itu dimulai dari makanan.

"Eomma, imo datang!"

Tangan Wonwoo tampak dipegang oleh sosok yang sedari tadi ia tunggu. Baekhyun segera mencuci tangannya dan melepas celemek yang ia pakai kemudian memeluk adiknya.

"Eonni? Kenapa menangis?"

Baekhyun melepas pelukan dan tersenyum.

"Eonni terlalu bahagia. Lalu apa yang membuatmu berubah fikiran setelah lama tinggal di Busan?"

"Aku tertarik dengan tawaran eonni untuk menjadi sekretaris."

"Benarkah?"

.

Tatapan para pekerja di 'Min Group' tertuju pada seseorang yang kini tersenyum canggung kepada mereka. Ia tampak memeriksa apakah pakaiannya benar atau tidak. Melihat tatapan aneh dan bahkan ada yang berlari ketika melihatnya, membuatnya tidak berfikir dua kali untuk mengutuk kakaknya yang sudah salah memilih baju dan juga meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Kau harus belajar mandiri." Begitulah yang kakaknya ucapkan saat mereka berpisah di basement. Langkahnya terhenti di depan ruangan orang nomor satu di perusahaan ini. Ia memasang senyuman manis dan bertanya kepada resepsionis.

"Permisi. Apa tuan Min Yoongi ada?"

"A-ada. Anda b-boleh masuk. T-tuan min sedang menunggu anda."

"Terima kasih."

.

Pekerjaan yang menumpuk kini menghampiri Yoongi. Setelah satu bulan lamanya tanpa sekretaris karena sang sekretaris menikah, Yoongi harus menanggungnya sendiri. Awalnya ia bisa meminta bantu kepada resepsionis dan menambah gaji. Tapi lama kelamaan dia kesusahan juga.

"Argh!"

"Argh!"

Yoongi tampak kesal dengan berkas-berkas yang terjatuh dan kesalnya menguap begitu saja karena bersamaan dengan teriakkan frustasinya ada suara perempuan. Yoongi menoleh ke belakang dan ia terpaku.

"Selamat pagi tuan." Wanita itu segera membantu Yoongi yang masih tak bergeming dan terus menatapi wanita yang sedang merapikan berkas pentingnya. "Selesai. Ini tuan." Masih tidak ada respon dari Yoongi, ia berinisiatif untuk meletakkan berkas tersebut di meja. Mereka sama-sama berdiri.

"J-jimin?"

"Eoh? Eh! Benar tuan. Nama saya Jimin. Jeon Jimin." Wanita dihadapannya menundukkan punggungnya sejenak.

Yoongi mengepalkan tangannya yang bergerak ingin menyentuh wajah wanita dihadapannya. Ia hampir saja lepas kendali.

"Cepat lakukan tugasmu nyonya jeon. Ruanganmu disana." Yoongi menunjuk pintu yang ada di sebelah kanan pintu utama.

"Tapi, saya belum melakukan wawancara."

"Kau langsung di terima karena melakukan hal yang baik di hari pertama kerja."

"Jadi saya langsung di terima?"

"Iya. Cepatlah ke ruanganmu sebelum saya berubah fikiran."

Jimin berkali-kali mengucapkan terima kasih dan sambil membungkukkan badannya kemudian berjalan menuju ruangannya. Setelah Jimin memasuki ruangan dan menutup pintu, barulah Yoongi terduduk di sofa lalu memijat pangkal hidungnya.

"Apa ini kesempatan untukku? Atau hukumanku karena seringkali menyakiti Jimin?"

 _"Apakah anda tau kalau video call saat di jam kerja sangat dilarang nyonya jeon baekhyun?"_

 _Sontak ponsel di genggaman Baekhyun terjatuh di atas meja kerjanya dan membuat karyawan lain menatap ke arah meja kerjanya sejenak. Yoongi memang sedari tadi sudah melihat dengan siapa Baekhyun berbicara._

 _"M-maaf tuan. A-adik saya sedang ada masalah. J-jadi dia hanya bisa curhat kepada saya." Baekhyun membungkukkan badannya sejenak dan tetap menundukkan kepalanya._

 _Yoongi mengingat wajah adik dari karyawan. "Tenanglah. Aku tidak ingin memecatmu. Aku sedang butuh sekretaris baru sekarang."_

"Tuan?"

"Astaga! Bisa tidak jangan berbicara dari belakang?" Yoongi berdiri dan membalikkan badannya untuk menghadap Jimin.

"Eoh? Maaf tuan. Saya ingin membicarakan sesuatu. Kalau tuan tidak mengizinkan tidak apa-apa."

"Cepat katakan!"

"Begini, saya punya keponakan. Jadi, kalau kakak saya tidak sempat menjemputnya, saya yang harus menjemputnya."

"Silahkan. Tapi pastikan pekerjaanmu tidak terbengkalai."

"Terima kasih tuan."

.

"Tuan, pekerjaan saya sudah selesai. Saya minta izin pulang." Jimin belum bergeming karena sang atasan belum membalas perkataannya. Yoongi tampak melihat langit malam dari jendela besar ruangannya. Lalu beralih pada arloji ditangannya.

"Sudah sangat malam. Kita akan pulang bersama." Yoongi mengambil jas yang sedari tadi disampirkan dikursinya dan melangkah. Langkahnya terhenti saat Jimin masih berada di tempatnya. "Kau ingin menginap di kantor?"

"Tapi saya terbiasa naik bus waktu di Busan. Saya juga masih baru. Rasanya tidak pantas pulang bersama tuan." Jimin tersenyum dan membuka pintu. Seketika tangannya di genggam oleh Yoongi.

"Kau menolak perintah atasanmu? Bagaimana jika ada hal buruk yang terjadi padamu dan membuat nama perusahaanku menjadi buruk?"

"A-ah! I-iya tuan!"

.

"Alamatmu?"

Jimin terlihat bingung setelah dengan canggung memasang seltbealt.

"Bagaimana jika kau tertidur?"

Jimin meringis mengingat kebiasaannya yang suka tertidur. Ia pun menyebutkan alamatnya. Sepanjang perjalanan mereka lali dengan diam hingga Jimin pun menguap dan tertidur. Yoongi tersenyum. Ingatannya kembali saat mengingat istrinya.

"Jiminnie, gomawo."

.

Yoongi tidak langsung membangunkan Jimin saat sudah sampai di rumahnya. Sebenarnya, tanpa diberitahu pun Yoongi sudah mengetahui alamatnya dari Baekhyun. Namun agar Jimin tidak curiga, ia pun berpura-pura meminta alamat. Ia sibuk memperhatikan wajah Jimin yang tertidur. Benar-benar mirip. Senyuman Yoongi menghilang dan berganti dengan wajah tegas saat Jimin terbangun.

"Astaga! Maaf tuan. S-saya tertidur. Terima kasih sudah mengantar saya." Jimin segera membuka pintu. Ia kembali tersenyum dan membungkukkan badan sebelum memasuki rumahnya. Tanpa sadar, ada sepasang mata yang sedang mengawasi mereka dan tersenyum licik.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah semudah itu Jiminnie. Kau akan berada dalam pengawasanku sekarang."

.

"Kau terlihat sangat lelah." Ujar Baekhyun yang sedang menunggunya sambil menonton.

"Iya eonni. Walaupun aku sudah berpengalaman, tetap saja aku lelah."

"Siapa yang mengantarmu?"

"Ah itu? Tuan Min Yoongi."

Baekhyun berdiri dan tampak membisikkan sesuatu kepada Jimin.

"Dia itu duda beranak satu."

"EONNI!"

Baekhyun tertawa melihat Jimin yang kesal. Menggoda adiknya sampai merona merah adalah hobinya. Tawanya menjadi senyuman pahit melihat pintu kamar Jimin yang tertutup.

"Mian Jiminnie. Eonni tidak bermaksud memanfaatkanmu. Eonni hanya ingin membantumu melupakan masalahmu."

 _"Kalau kau merasa terancam, kenapa tidak ke Seoul dan tinggal bersamaku saja? Wonwoo pasti senang."_

 _"Aku harus bekerja dimana eonni?"_

 _Baekhyun teringat dengan perkataan Yoongi karena Yoongi berada dihadapannya sekarang. Jimin yang berada di seberang sana tampak mengerutkan kening. "Eonni?"_

 _"Jiminnie, atasanku membutuhkan sekretaris baru."_

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Masih TBC**

.

.

.

 **Author nggak nyangka bakalan direspon sebagus ini. Jadi makin semangat nih nulisnya.**

 **Padahal author benar-benar mau nulis ONESHOOT aja. Tapi, daripada disuruh hidupin ikan goreng, mendingan author hidupin Jimin di ff aja. Iya nggak annisadamayanti54?**

 **Sengaja buatnya pendek biar readers penasaran. Hehe...**

 **Bye~~~~~~**


	3. I'm Sorry

Acara mengantar Jimin pulang terus berlanjut hingga tidak terasa sudah satu bulan lamanya. Jimin merasa nyaman dan terkadang ia merasa kalau perhatian Yoongi sangatlah berbeda. Sudah sangat lama dia tidak merasakan kenyamanan seperti ini.

"Selamat pagi tuan."

"Pagi Jiminnie."

"Eoh?" Jimin bergumam pelan dan cepat-cepat mengendalikan diri. Dia kembali tersenyum kepada Yoongi yang tersenyum canggung kepadanya. Sesampainya di ruangan, Jimin segera menutup pintu dan menyandarkan tubuhnya.

"Sudah lama sekali jantungku tidak berdetak." Jimin memejamkan matanya dan membayangkan wajah Yoongi. Seketika ia tersadar. "Hei! Sadarlah Jeon Jimin! Dia hanya atasanmu dan kau bawahannya. Atasan tidak mungkin menyukai bawahan. Apalagi perempuan sepertimu. Bangunlah!"

.

 _"Apa benar berita yang appa dengar dari kantormu?"_

"Benar appa. Tapi, aku menerimanya bukan hanya karena dia mirip dengan Jimin. Tapi dia memang berpengalaman. Tapi appa, bisakah appa tidak menceritakan hal ini kepada siapapun? Terutama Jungkook."

 _"Tentu. Appa harap kau tetap menjaga dirimu agar tidak melampiaskan kerinduanmu. Dia bukan istrimu."_

"Iya appa. Aku mengerti. Terima kasih atas perhatian appa. Maaf karena aku menyembunyikan semua ini."

 _"Tidak apa-apa. Kembalilah bekerja."_

.

"Appaaa!"

Yoongi hampir saja menyemburkan air putih yang diminumnya. Bagaimana bisa Jungkook berada disini? Bukankah ia sudah menyuruh supirnya untuk menjemput. Yoongi mencoba menutupi gugupnya dan mendudukkan anaknya di pangkuannya. Yoongi menghembuskan nafas lega setelah mengingat Jimin sedang pergi ke kantin.

"Appa kok tidak menjemput kookie lagi?"

"Appa banyak kerja sayang. Tapi kalau sempat, appa akan menjemputmu dan kita akan pergi ke tempat yang kookie mau."

"Appa, kalau sekarang bisa tidak?"

"Eoh? Memangnya kookie mau kemana?"

"Mau ke tempat eomma. Kookie mau tanya, kenapa eomma sering ke sekolah kookie? Lalu kenapa malah menjemput wonnie? Apa eomma ada tapi lupa sama kookie? Atau kookie nakal jadi eomma lupa dengan kookie?"

 _"Begini, saya punya keponakan. Jadi, kalau kakak saya tidak sempat menjemputnya, saya yang harus menjemputnya."_

"Kookie yakin itu eomma?"

"Iya appa. Kookie kan selalu membawa foto eomma. Mana mungkin kookie lupa."

"Lalu, kookie melihatnya dari dekat atau dari jauh?"

"Jauh sih. Soalnya wonnie pasti langsung ninggalin kookie kalau udah di jemput."

Yoongi mencoba tenang walaupun jantungnya sudah berdetak tidak karuan.

"Apa yang kookie lihat itu hanya perasaan kookie saja."

"Jadi eomma memang tidak ada ya?" Jungkook terlihat sedih dan menyandarkan kepala di dada Yoongi.

"Eomma hanya tidak ada di dunia. Karena eomma selalu hidup di hati dan fikiran kookie."

Jungkook hanya mengangguk dengan raut wajah yang sama. Sedih dan kecewa.

.

"Jimin!"

Jimin menghentikan pergerakkan tangannya yang akan membuka pintu. Kini ia menatap Yoongi dengan penuh tanya. "Ada apa tuan?"

"Aku tau ini terlalu cepat. Tapi apa aku bisa menjadi seseorang yang berarti untukmu? Aku sudah lama tidak merasakan hal seperti ini. Aku merasakannya lagi saat bersamamu." Yoongi sudah menggenggam kedua tangan Jimin dan menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh harap.

"T-tuan, s-saya tidak bisa. S-saya hanya wanita biasa dan tidak pantas untuk menjadi...kekasih tuan. Saya yakin masih banyak wanita diluar sana yang lebih pantas dari saya. Permisi." Jimin langsung melepaskan genggaman tangan Yoongi dan keluar. Dengan cepat Jimin memasuki rumah.

 _Jimin begitu menikmati perjalanannya menggunakan KTX. Ia berharap hal ini akan menjadi pilihan lebih baik untuk kehidupannya ke depan. Hidup tanpa ancaman dari seseorang yang dulu sangat berarti dihatinya. Pesan masuk di ponselnya membuat Jimin menghentikan kegiatannya._

 _ **Kau bisa pergi dariku Jiminnie. Tapi ingatlah satu hal, jika aku tidak bisa memilikimu, maka tidak ada lelaki lain yang bisa memlikimu. Siapapun lelaki yang mendapatkanmu, dia akan berurusan denganku.**_

 _Tangan Jimin bergetaran dan ia segera melihat sekeliling yang masih berada dalam jangkauan matanya. Takut jika orang yang mengancamnya berada di dekatnya._

Jimin menyandarkan tubuhnya kembali di pintu setelah menutupnya. Memejamkan matanya untuk mengurangi rasa bersalah karena sudah membohongi Yoongi dan juga dirinya sendiri.

"Jiminnie?" Suara Baekhyun membuat Jimin membuka matanya kembali dan memberikan senyuman manis.

"Eonni, lain kali jangan menungguku lagi. Eonni pasti lelah juga kan?"

"Sebenarnya eonni juga ingin begitu. Tapi ada hal penting yang harus eonni sampaikan."

"Hal apa eonni?"

"Begini, mulai besok dan seterusnya kau tidak perlu menjemput wonwoo. Eonni yang akan menjemputnya."

"Eonni yakin?"

"Iya. Cepatlah istirahat."

Jimin tersenyum dan mengecup pipi kakaknya sebelum masuk ke kamar.

.

Jimin merasa segar setelah mandi dengan air hangat. Saat ia memeriksa ponselnya, ada sebuah pesan masuk dari Yoongi. Ia segera membaca pesan tersebut.

 **Maaf kalau pernyataan cintaku membuatmu tidak nyaman. Tapi, bisakah kau melupakannya dan kita kembali bekerja secara profesional? Aku juga tetap akan mengantarmu ke rumah.**

"Y-yoongi, aku juga ingin menjadi seseorang yang berarti untukmu. Tapi, aku tidak ingin kau kenapa-napa hanya karena wanita sepertiku. Maaf. Hiks..."

Jadilah Jimin yang terlambat tidur setelah kelelahan menangis.

.

Mata Jimin yang sembab dan bengkak menjadi perhatian Yoongi saat sekretarisnya itu memasuki ruangan. Tidak ada sapaan ramah seperti biasanya dan membuat Yoongi merasa bersalah. Namun ia tidak memiliki keberanian untuk menyapa Jimin. Dia berfikir kalau pesannya membuat Jimin semakin tersinggung.

Yoongi berfikir cukup lama hingga akhirnya ia tidak tahan lagi. Tangannya terhenti saat mendengar teriakan Jimin.

"Cukup! Sudah cukup! Bisakah kau membiarkan hidupku tenang? Pergi dari kehidupanku! Pergi!"

Yoongi mengepalkan tangannya. Mengendalikan emosinya dan berusaha menyunggingkan senyum dibibirnya.

.

Jimin menumpukan kepalanya pada kedua lengannya diatas meja. Sebisa mungkin ia menahan isak tangis yang akan keluar. Ponselnya kembali berbunyi dan dengan kesal dia menjawabnya.

"Cukup! Sudah cukup! Bisakah kau membiarkan hidupku tenang? Pergi dari kehidupanku! Pergi!"

Jimin tidak mampu lagi menahan isak tangisnya setelah menghempaskan ponselnya. Ia hanya ingin menangis sekarang.

.

"Ini berkas yang anda perlukan tuan. Saya sudah menyelesaikannya. Permisi."

Hari baru menjelang sore dan Jimin sudah menyelesaikan tugasnya. Jimin segera membalikkan badan dan ia tidak tau kalau Yoongi sudah berdiri lalu menarik tangannya sehingga mereka kini berhadapan dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Mereka dapat merasakan hembusan nafas masing-masing.

"Aku tau sudah membuatmu tidak nyaman. Tapi jangan menjadi pengecut seperti ini. Kau sudah membentakku dan bahkan bersikap tidak sopan kepadaku. Aku atasanmu dan tetaplah profesional!"

"Membentak?"

"Jadi kau tidak mengakui kesalahanmu?"

"Tapi saya tidak pernah sekalipun melakukannya."

"Pembohong!"

"Lepaskan saya!" Jimin mencoba melepaskan kedua tangannya yang digenggam dengan sangat kuat oleh Yoongi. Jimin mulai menangis dan membuat Yoongi melepaskan cengkramannya. Tangan Jimin sudah memerah.

"Jimin...maaf..."

"Saya akan memaafkan tuan dan saya pastikan surat pengunduran diri saya ada di meja anda besok pagi. Permisi!"

.

"Eonni!"

Jimin langsung memeluk kakaknya saat ia baru memasuki rumah. Baekhyun tampak bingung dan hanya bisa mengelus punggung adiknya. Setelah isakan Jimin mereda, barulah ia melepas pelukan.

"Kenapa?"

"Atasanku menyatakan cintanya."

"Eoh? Lalu?"

"Aku menolaknya eonni! Aku menolaknya! Aku tidak mau dia kenapa-napa karena mantan pacarku."

"Apa maksudmu? Kau bilang dia sudah tidak mengancammu lagi."

Jimin menunjukkan pesan ancaman tersebut dan membuat Baekhyun membelalakkan matanya.

.

 _Jimin memasuki lobi dan sempat memberikan senyuman ramah walaupun matanya yang sedikit membengkak. Semalaman ia merasa bersalah dan ingin meminta maaf. Bahkan ia juga ingin membalas perasaan tulus Yoongi untuknya. Langkahnya terhenti saat ponselnya berbunyi. Sebuah nomor tanpa nama tertera di layarnya._

 _"Halo?"_

 _"Jiminnie?"_

 _"K-kau?" Jimin sangat ingat dengan suara yang didengarnya. Ia mencoba memejamkan mata untuk meredam emosinya agar tidak berteriak. "Kenapa kau menghubungiku? Tidak puaskah kau sudah menyakitiku dan kakakku? Sekarang apa maumu?"_

 _"Aku lelah mengikutimu selama sebulan ini. Aku ingin bertemu denganmu."_

 _"Kau...selama ini kau..."_

 _"Aku sudah bilang kalau aku sangat mencintaimu. Jadi kapan kau bisa bertemu denganku Jiminnie?"_

 _"Sampai aku mati pun, kau tidak akan pernah bertemu denganku!"_

 _"Benarkah?"_

 _"I-iya. Tentu saja."_

 _"Apa ini karena atasanmu yang bernama Min Yoongi?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Jadi aku benar. Kau masih ingat dengan pesanku kan? Aku tidak main-main Jiminnie."_

 _"Apa yang kau lakukan? Aku akan membunuhmu kalau dia terluka sedikit saja."_

 _"Tidak. Aku tidak ingin melukainya. Itu sangat menyakitkan. Mungkin kalau dia lenyap secara langsung akan lebih menyenangkan."_

 _Jimin melihat sekelilingnya setelah dirasa aman, ia menarik nafas dan memejamkan mata. "Dengarkan aku bajingan! Aku bersumpah akan membunuhmu! Ingat itu!" Jimin langsung mematikan ponselnya. Untunglah dia tidak berteriak._

.

"Hei!"

Yoongi merasakan tepukan pelan di pundak kanannya saat dirinya tengah duduk di bangku taman sendirian. Di tubuhnya masih melekat seragam kerjanya dan yang membuat Seokjin menghampirinya adalah karena Yoongi melewatkan makan malam bahkan mengabaikan panggilan anaknya. Yoongi sangat yakin kalau Jungkook sedang merajuk di kamarnya sekarang.

"Noona?"

Tepukan ia dapatkan lagi di bahu kirinya. Kini tubuhnya diapit oleh Seokjin dan Namjoon.

"Jungkook sedang merajuk sekarang. Setelah kau mengabaikannya, dia langsung berhenti makan dan masuk ke kamar."

"Aku tau Namjoon. Sifat Jimin benar-benar menurun kepadanya." Yoongi terkekeh.

"Kau seperti orang yang patah hati. Apakah noonamu ini benar? Lalu dengan siapa kau jatuh cinta?"

"Ya begitulah. Bahkan dia menjauhi dan membenciku sekarang."

"Siapa?"

Yoongi menolehkan kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan lalu kembali lurus ke depan sambil menghela nafas.

"Aku tidak bisa menceritakannya sekarang. Lebih baik aku membujuk putriku."

Seokjin dan Namjoon saling berpandangan lalu mengangkat bahu mereka sejenak setelah Yoongi beranjak.

.

"Imo!"

Wonwoo memanggil Jimin saat ia sudah menata hidangan terakhir. Ia langsung menggendong Wonwoo yang sudah berpakaian seragam lengkap dan mendudukannya di kursi. Kemudian mengambilkan makanan untuknya.

"Jiminnie? Kau memasak semuanya?"

"Iya eonni." Jimin menarik kursi untuk kakaknya. Dia sendiri duduk di hadapan mereka.

"Kau yakin akan berhenti? Bukankah kau sangat menyukai pekerjaanmu sekarang?"

"Kalau saja dia tidak mengintaiku, pasti aku akan tetap bekerja disana. Hidupku tidak akan tenang selama dia masih hidup."

"Berikan saja aku fotonya. Aku akan melaporkannya ke polisi."

Jimin tampak begitu terkejut bahkan menghentikan tangannya untuk menyuap makanan kemulutnya. "Kenapa harus eonni?"

"Bukankah kau sedang ketakutan? Aku akan membantu."

"T-tidak perlu eonni. Aku akan mengatasinya sendiri. Aku takut kalau eonni juga menjadi sasarannya. Aku mohon eonni."

"Baiklah. Tapi, kalau sampai kau terluka sedikit saja, aku tidak akan memperdulikan penolakanmu lagi. Aku akan menuntutnya walaupun nyawaku taruhannya."

.

Jimin baru saja pulang dari kantor pos untuk mengantarkan surat pengunduran dirinya. Saat ia akan membuka gerbang kecil rumah kakaknya, sebuah mobil asing berhenti di sampingnya. Pintu terbuka dan muncullah sosok yang membuat nafas Jimin begitu sesak. Cepat-cepat ia membuka gerbang namun ia terlambat. Sosok itu sudah menarik tangannya dan bahkan membuatnya setengah terbaring di kap mobil. Kedua tangannya ditahan dikanan dan kiri kepalanya. Jimin hanya menatap sosok itu dengan tatapan yang penuh ketakutan.

"Lepaskan!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu lagi."

"Lepaskan aku bajingan! Le-hmpp!" Mulut Jimin dibekap oleh tangan lelaki tersebut dan isakannya teredam. Jimin menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan kuat. Setelah merasa Jimin lemah, lelaki tersebut melepaskan bekapannya dan kemudian mendekatkan bibirnya ke bibir Jimin.

BUGH!

Jimin melihat tubuh lelaki tersebut ambruk dan dihajar habis-habisan oleh Yoongi. Ia hanya menangis memeluk lututnya dan bersandar di tembok menyaksikan perkelahian yang membuatnya semakin takut.

"Brengsek! Berani-beraninya kau memperlakukan Jiminku seperti itu! Kau akan mati di tanganku!"

Mendengar kata 'Jiminku' keluar dari mulut Yoongi membuat Jimin menghentikan tangisannya.

"HENTIKAN!"

Kedua laki-laki tersebut menoleh dan Yoongi menghampiri Jimin namun ditolak.

"Apa hakmu?"

"Jimin?"

"APA HAKMU MIN YOONGI?"

Plakk!

Yoongi memegang pipi kanannya yang ditampar dengan sangat keras oleh Jimin. Sementara itu, Jimin melihat lelaki tersebut tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Jimin berdiri dan Yoongi melakukan hal yang sama. Jari telunjuk Jimin terangkat tepat menunjuk wajahnya.

"Aku bukan milikmu dan juga kau! Lanjutkan saja perkelahian bodoh kalian! Aku tidak perduli!"

Kedua lelaki disana terpaku bahkan hingga Jimin masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

.

 _"Brengsek! Berani-beraninya kau memperlakukan Jiminku seperti itu! Kau akan mati di tanganku!"_

Jimin menyandarkan tubuhnya di pintu setelah membantingnya cukup keras. Dia menangis tanpa suara karena menyesal. Ditatapnya tangan yang tadi menampar pipi dari orang yang sangat ia cintai. Bukan hanya itu. Bahkan Jimin juga sangat mencintainya.

"Maafkan aku Yoongi. Aku terpaksa melakukannya. Aku tidak ingin kau terluka."

.

Yoongi kembali ke kantornya dalam keadaaan emosi yang tidak stabil. Emosinya semakin memuncak saat dimejanya ada surat pengunduran diri Jimin. Dengan kesal ia merobek dan membuang kertasnya ke sembarang arah.

"Baiklah! Jika itu maumu. Aku bersumpah tidak akan memperdulikanmu lagi!"

.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC again**

 **Ini ff pertama author yang menghasilkan review, follow, dan fav terbanyak walaupun baru 2 chapter. Terima kasih yang SEBESAR-BESARNYA buat kalian. Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya ya~~~**


	4. Don't Affraid

Jimin masih belum bisa merasakan hidup normal apalagi setelah perkelahian dua bulan yang lalu. Bahkan walaupun lelaki tersebut tidak lagi mengancamnya, tetap saja Jimin tidak tenang. Bisa saja lelaki itu datang secara tiba-tiba dan melakukan hal yang lebih parah. Lamunannya terhenti saat bus yang ia tumpangi menuju sekolah keponakannya berhenti. Ia pun turun dan berjalan sejauh seratus meter untuk sampai. Langkahnya terhenti di depan gerbang saat sebuah foto jatuh dihadapannya dengan keadaan terbalik.

"Imo! Ambil foto itu! Cepat! Hati-hati imo! Jangan sampai rusak."

Tak lama kemudian, muncul seorang anak perempuan yang seumuran dengan wonwoo. Sepertinya mereka kelelahan mengejar foto dihadapannya karena angin memang sedikit kencang. Jimin menunduk dan mengambil foto tersebut.

"Ayo kookie. Foto eommamu sudah aman." Wonwoo menarik tangan Jungkook yang menatap Jimin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Eomma?" Jungkook berguman pelan dan dapat di dengar oleh Jimin. Merasa ada yang janggal, Jimin membalik foto tersebut dan matanya membulat. Nafasnya seakan tertahan apalagi Jungkook langsung memeluk kakinya dengan sangat erat.

"Eomma, jangan kembali ke surga lagi ya? Eomma harus tinggal dengan kookie dan appa."

"Kookie, itu imoku. Kenapa kau memanggil Jimin imo dengan sebutan eomma?"

Jimin berlutut secara perlahan dan Jungkook melepas pelukan. Ia mendongak menatap Jungkook yang menangis kemudian menghapus airmatanya.

"Ini fotonya. Jaga baik-baik ya? Jangan sampai hilang."

Jungkook menerima foto tersebut. "Eomma mau pergi ke surga lagi ya?"

Jimin mengusap rambut panjang Jungkook dengan sayang.

"Siapa nama ayahmu?"

"Min Yoongi. Eomma lupa ya dengan appa? Apa eomma juga lupa dengan kookie?" Jimin benar-benar tertegun.

"Kookie, itu Jimin imo. Dia imoku! Bukan eommamu!"

"Wonwoo, tenanglah." Jimin mencoba tersenyum untuk memberikan pengertian kepada wonwoo yang memang sedikit posesif kepadanya. Tatapannya kembali kepada Jungkook. "Kalau nama ibumu?"

"Park Jimin. Eomma juga lupa nama eomma sendiri?"

"Kookie, imo bukan ibumu. Dan nama imo Jeon Jimin." Jimin mencoba berbicara selembut mungkin.

"Tidak! Eomma bohong! Eomma tidak sayang dengan kookie kan? Makanya eomma bilang begitu. Eomma pergi saja ke surga lagi! Kookie benci eomma!" Jimin terkejut mendengar teriakan Jungkook. Apalagi Jungkook sudah berlari meninggalkannya.

"Kookie!" Teriak wonwoo.

.

Yoongi terpaksa membatalkan pertemuan penting setelah mendapat telepon dari ibu mertuanya. Saat ia sampai di rumah, seluruh anggota keluarganya berkumpul di depan kamar putrinya.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

"Tadi waktu Kim ahjussi menjemput, dia menemukan Jungkook menangis di toilet sendirian. Dan ini!" Seokjin memberikan robekan foto Jimin kepada Yoongi. Yoongi meremasnya dan memasukkan foto tersebut ke saku jasnya. "Kami juga mendengarnya membanting barang-barang."

"Kookie!" Yoongi mengetuk pintu kamar putrinya dengan brutal. Dia tidak punya pilihan lain selain mendobraknya. Kamar Jungkook sangat berantakan. Foto pernikahannya dengan Jimin yang Jungkook minta dicetak dengan sangat besar, figuranya sudah retak. Belum lagi foto-foto Jimin lainnya sudah tidak berbentuk. Yang paling membuatnya terpukul adalah tangan dan telapak kaki Jungkook yang berdarah akibat serpihan kaca.

"S-sakit appa."

"Kookie." Yoongi terisak memeluk Jungkook yang kesakitan. "Kau kenapa? Kenapa kau merusak foto eomma?"

"Kookie benci eomma! Kookie benci! Tadi eomma bilang dia bukan eommanya kookie. Tapi imonya wonnie."

.

Yoongi mengusap rambut Jungkook yang sedang tertidur karena dibius. Ia terpaksa memindahkan kamar Jungkook ke kamar tamu. Tidak mungkin ia mengajak Jungkook ke kamarnya yang penuh dengan foto Jimin.

 _"Kookie benci eomma! Kookie benci! Tadi eomma bilang dia bukan eommanya kookie. Tapi imonya wonnie."_

Yoongi mengepalkan tangannya.

 _"Begini, saya punya keponakan. Jadi, kalau kakak saya tidak sempat menjemputnya, saya yang harus menjemputnya."_

Sebuah sentuhan mendarat dibahunya.

"Noona?"

"Apa ada sesuatu yang tidak aku ketahui disini?"

"Jimin kembali."

"Eoh?"

"Maksudku, ada seorang wanita yang sangat mirip dengan Jimin. Dia sempat menjadi sekretarisku selama satu bulan dan mengundurkan diri sekitar dua bulan yang lalu. Ini yang aku takutkan noona. Aku takut Jungkook akan bertemu Jimin dan tidak bisa mengontrol dirinya. Padahal aku ingin mengenalkannya di waktu yang tepat."

"Jangan bilang, dia wanita yang sempat membuatmu patah hati?"

"Iya noona. Memang dia. Mungkin itu hukumanku."

"Hukuman?"

"Aku mencintainya sebagai Park Jimin. Bukan Jeon Jimin. Tapi sekarang tidak lagi noona. Jiminku orang yang perajuk dan ceroboh. Tapi dia orang yang bertanggungjawab dan lebih dewasa. Aku mencintainya sebagai Jeon Jimin. Aku mencintai dirinya."

Tatapan sedih Seokjin berubah menjadi tatapan yang menantang.

"Noona kenapa melihatku seperti itu?"

"Jadi kau mau diam saja disini?" Seokjin menyentil dahi Yoongi dengan keras. "Kejar cintamu sebelum semakin jauh."

Yoongi tersenyum. "Aku titip putriku noona."

.

 _"Aku tau ini terlalu cepat. Tapi apa aku bisa menjadi seseorang yang berarti untukmu? Aku sudah lama tidak merasakan hal seperti ini. Aku merasakannya lagi saat bersamamu."_

Jimin terkekeh menertawakan kebodohannya selama ini. Mana mungkin Yoongi mencintainya begitu saja. Ternyata Yoongi mencintainya karena dirinya mirip dengan mendiang istri Yoongi.

"Sadarlah nyonya jeon! Yoongi mencintaimu karena kau mirip dengan mendiang istrinya."

Tiba-tiba, pintu kamarnya dibuka oleh kakaknya.

"Jiminnie, ada orang yang mencarimu."

.

"Argh! Kenapa ini? Padahal aku biasa-biasa saja kemarin. Jantung sialan! Jangan berdetak terlalu cepat!"

Setelah selesai dengan pembicaraan bodohnya, Yoongi keluar dari mobilnya dan dirinya bertemu Baekhyun yang sepertinya baru berbelanja kebutuhan dapur. Yoongi melihat dua kantung belanjaan besar di tangannya.

"Tuan Min Yoongi."

"Selamat malam."

"S-selamat malam."

"Saya ingin bertemu Jimin."

"O-oh. Silahkan. Silahkan masuk." Baekhyun begitu kesulitan membuka gerbang dan Yoongi langsung membantunya. Bahkan Yoongi juga membukakan pintu rumahnya.

"Duduk dulu tuan. Jimin ada di kamar sepertinya."

"Terima kasih."

.

Disinilah mereka. Berada di teras melawan angin malam yang menusuk tulang. Jimin sengaja melakukannya karena sakit hatinya. Biarkan saja Yoongi kedinginan. Begitulah kira-kira yang berada di fikiran Jimin. Tidak ada satupun diantara mereka yang memulai pembicaraan.

"Apa yang ingin anda katakan tuan min?"

"Jangan berkata formal. Aku bukan atasanmu."

Jimin hanya diam dan memalingkan wajah.

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Ha?"

"Apa kau mencintaiku?"

"Pertanyaan bodoh macam apa itu tuan min? Jangan berpura-pura lagi. Saya sudah sangat mengerti mengapa anda mencintai saya. Kalau tidak ada hal penting lagi, lebih baik anda pulang."

"Anak saya terluka dan itu karena anda nyonya Jeon Jimin! Dan ingat satu hal! Aku Min Yoongi mencintaimu sebagai Jeon Jimin! Bukan Park Jimin!"

Jimin menghentikan pergerakan tangannya yang akan membuka pintu. Bukan pernyataan cinta Yoongi. Namun 'terluka'? Jungkook terluka? Jimin menjadi bingung dengan perasaannya sendiri dan ia tersadar setelah Yoongi pergi melaju dengan mobilnya.

"Y-yoongi!"

.

Yoongi sampai di rumah sudah larut malam. Ia langsung menghampiri kamar dimana Jungkook beristirahat. Perlahan ia mendekati ranjang dan berbaring disampingnya.

"Kookie, maaf. Appa selalu mengecewakanmu, membuatmu sedih, dan membuatmu hancur seperti ini." Yoongi tidak mampu lagi menahan airmatanya yang mendesak keluar dan perlahan ia mengecup dahi putrinya dengan penuh perasaan. "Selamat malam. Mimpi yang indah ya sayang?"

.

Untuk pertama kalinya Jimin melihat Wonwoo mendekatinya dengan raut wajah yang sedih. Biasanya keponakannya selalu berlari dengan sangat ceria ke arahnya. Jimin memang merasa ada yang kurang dari keponakannya.

"Kamu kenapa sayang?"

"Kookie sakit imo. Pasti karena aku memarahinya kemarin. Ayo imo! Kita jenguk kookie. Aku harus minta maaf." Wonwoo menarik-narik tangan Jimin dan tetap membuat Jimin tidak bergeming. Otaknya tengah sibuk mencari alasan agar bisa menghindar.

"Memangnya kamu tau dimana rumah kookie?"

"Yaahh...aku tidak tau imo."

"Tapi imo tau sayang." Sebuah suara lembut menyapa pendengaran mereka.

Jimin langsung membalikkan badannya dan tampak bingung dengan sosok wanita yang sangat asing baginya. Tapi tidak dengan wonwoo. Dia begitu antusias dan mendekati wanita tersebut. Jimin sudah kalah cepat untuk menghalangi wonwoo.

"Imo tau rumah kookie? Ayo antar aku imo."

Wanita tersebut berlutut dan mendongak menatap wonwoo.

"Kamu wonnie ya?"

"Iya imo. Tapi kok imo tau nama aku? itu kan panggilan kookie untukku."

"Tentu saja imo tau. Kookie sering menceritakan wonnie."

"Imo kenal kookie ya?"

Seokjin mengangguk. "Imo kakak dari eommanya kookie." Seokjin melirik sejenak keterkejutan yang terpancar dari wajah Jimin. Seokjin berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya kepada Jimin. "Saya Park Seokjin. Kakak dari mendiang Park Jimin."

.

Seokjin langsung menyuruh supir yang mengantarnya untuk segera mengantar Wonwoo bertemu keponakannya. Sementara dirinya dan Jimin mengunjungi sebuah cafe. Seokjin mengangkat gelasnya dan mempersilahkan Jimin untuk minum.

"Rasanya seperti mimpi." Seokjin meletakkan gelasnya perlahan dan begitu juga Jimin. "Kau benar-benar sangat mirip dengan adikku."

Jimin tersenyum sangat manis.

"Adikku adalah orang yang perajuk dan ceroboh. Bisa-bisanya dia terjatuh karena tersandung kakinya sendiri bahkan selama dua puluh enam tahun hidupnya. Tapi semua berubah semenjak dia bertemu Yoongi. Dia rela mengorbankan perasaannya selama setahun lamanya karena Yoongi lupa ingatan dan mengingat orang lain sebagai kekasihnya. Bahkan setelah setahun pernikahan mereka pun, dia harus menghadapi sisi malaikat dan monster dari diri Yoongi. Dan yang membuatku semakin tidak menyangka adalah..." Seokjin menghapus airmatanya yang sudah menetes. Senyuman terukir dibibirnya saat kembali menatap Jimin. "Dia mengorbankan nyawanya demi putrinya."

Dengan ragu Jimin menggenggam tangan Seokjin.

"Aku sangat bangga dengannya. Adik kecilku yang kekanakan. Tapi Yoongi bilang kau sangat berbeda. Kau orang yang bertanggungjawab dan dewasa. Hal itulah yang membuat Yoongi mencintaimu walau awalnya dia mencintaimu sebagai Park Jimin."

"Nyonya..."

"Bolehkah aku menyentuhmu?"

Jimin mengangguk pelan. Lalu Seokjin memegangi pipinya dan tersenyum tulus.

"Bahkan suaramu juga sama sepertinya." Seokjin benar-benar sudah tidak kuat lagi dan ia bangkit meninggalkan Jimin. Saat Seokjin sampai dluar, barulah Jimin beranjak menyusul Seokjin.

"Eonni!"

Seokjin memberhentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan badan kemudian tersenyum. Suara yang sudah lama sekali tidak memanggilnya. Jimin perlahan mendekatinya.

"Bolehkah saya memanggil anda..."

"Tentu saja." Seokjin tersenyum dan memasuki taxi yang baru saja ia hentikan. Ia melambaikan tangan dari jendela dan dengan ragu Jimin membalasnya.

.

"Wonnie, kenapa kamu sedih?"

Jimin mendapati wonwoo sedang duduk termenung di kursi tamu bersama seorang supir yang mengantarnya.

"Nyonya, saya permisi dulu."

"Iya. Terima kasih."

Setelah supir tersebut pergi, Jimin langsung memeluk wonwoo yang sudah menangis.

"Imo, kookie tidak mau berteman dengan wonnie lagi. Soalnya aku sudah merebut imo. Tapi imo bukan eommanya kookie kan?"

"Sama sekali tidak sayang. Wajah eommanya kookie memang sangat mirip dengan imo. Sudah. Jagoan eomma dan imo tidak boleh menangis." Jimin melepas pelukan dan memberikan senyuman sambil menghapus airmatanya wonwoo. "Jadi, kookie sakit apa?"

"Wonnie tidak tau. Tapi tangan dan kakinya di perban. Kata pelayan disana, kookie menghancurkan foto-foto eommanya. Dia tidak sayang dengan eommanya lagi imo."

 _Jungkook membenci ibunya karena diriku? Bagaimana ini?_

"Imo mau ya jadi eommanya kookie?. Aku tidak mau kookie membenci wonnie. Ayolah imo."

Jimin tertegun sesaat dan kemudian menggelengkan kepalanya dengan pelan sesaat. "Wonnie, tukar baju dan makan ya?"

"Tapi imo mau kan jadi eommanya kookie?"

"Imo akan memikirkannya sayang. Pergilah."

Wonwoo mengikuti perintah Jimin dengan wajah yang cemberut.

.

"Jiminnie!"

Baekhyun menghembuskan nafas lega saat membuka pintu kamar Jimin. Suara tangisan Jimin saat menelponnya benar-benar membuatnya kalut. Padahal sekarang ia menemukan Jimin yang duduk di pinggir ranjang kemudian menatapnya dengan tatapan penuh kesedihan. Merasa ada yang aneh, Baekhyun mendekati Jimin dan memeluknya. Saat itulah tangisan Jimin pecah.

"Eonni!"

"Kenapa lagi sayang?"

"Jungkook, eonni..."

Baekhyun melepas pelukan dan memegang kedua bahu Jimin.

"Jungkook? Nama siapa itu?"

"Jungkook putrinya Yoongi, eonni. Yoongi bilang...dia terluka. Lalu...wonwoo bilang...Jungkook...membenci ibunya. Itu semua karena aku eonni." Jimin kembali terisak dan memeluk Baekhyun. "Aku harus bagaimana eonni? Hiks..."

"Sepertinya kau menyayangi putrinya Yoongi, Jiminnie. Kau begitu perduli padanya. Eonni merasa, kau memang ditakdirkan untuk menggantikan ibunya Jungkook. Tapi, apa kau masih mencintai Yoongi?"

Seketika isakan Jimin berhenti.

"A-aku...selalu...mencintainya eonni..."

.

Yoongi melihat perawat sedang mengganti perban di tangan dan kaki putrinya. Senyuman yang ia berikan dibalas oleh putrinya. Saat Yoongi sudah duduk di ranjang tepat di samping Jungkook, saat itulah perawat selesai mengerjakan tugasnya. Yoongi mengucapkan terima kasih kepada perawat tersebut.

"Apa masih sakit?" Tanya Yoongi sambil mengusap rambut Jungkook.

"Tidak appa. Tapi kookie jadi tidak bisa berjalan. Maaf appa. Hiks..."

"Eoh? Kenapa menangis sayang?"

"Kookie semalam bermimpi kalau eomma sedih. Pasti karena kookie merusak semua foto-foto eomma. Jimin imo juga sedih."

"Kookie tau darimana tentang J-jimin imo?"

"Jimin imo itu imonya wonnie. Kookie sudah memarahinya appa. Kookie harus minta maaf. Apalagi sama eomma. Kita makam eomma ya appa?"

"Iya. Kebetulan besok hari minggu." Yoongi menghapus airmata Jungkook.

"Kookie juga mau jalan-jalan dengan Jimin imo appa."

"Iya, iya. Putriku ini bawel sekali seperti ibunya." Yoongi mengecup bibir Jungkook kemudian membantu Jungkook berbaring. "Tidur yang nyenyak ya?"

.

Jimin menggigit bibir bawahnya saat ponselnya menampilkan nomor ponsel Yoongi. Walaupun mereka sudah tidak pernah berhubungan lagi, bukan berarti Jimin bisa menghapus nomornya begitu saja. Perlahan ia menyentuh tombol panggilan.

"Astaga!"

Ponsel Jimin terhempas di atas ranjang saat ia mendengar nada panggilan. Ia melihat nama Yoongi tertera disana. Dengan ragu Jimin menjawabnya.

"H-halo?"

 _"Jimin?"_

"S-selamat malam tuan."

 _"Selamat malam. Apa kau sedang sibuk?"_ Yoongi terdengar tertawa sesaat dan berdehem.

"Tidak. Saya tadi ingin tidur."

 _"Saya sudah mengganggu kamu ya? Kalau begitu..."_

"Jangan!" Bahkan Jimin sudah merutuki kebodohannya yang berteriak spontan seakan-akan dia akan kehilangan Yoongi lagi.

 _"Eoh?"_

"Pasti ada hal penting. Katakan saja tuan."

 _"Baiklah. Begini, besok saya dan Jungkook ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat."_

"J-jungkook?"

 _"Kamu pasti bingung kan? Lebih baik jam delapan pagi besok kamu bersiap-siap. Kami akan menjemput kamu."_

"I-iya tuan."

 _"Satu lagi."_

"I-iya?"

 _"Panggil saya oppa. Kamu lebih muda dari saya ternyata. Tidak ada penolakan dan selamat malam!"_

Jimin menghempaskan tubuhnya di ranjang dan menghembuskan nafas lega. Sebuah senyum bahagia mengembang dibibirnya.

.

Pemakaman.

Itulah hal pertama yang dilihat Jimin saat keluar dari mobil. Sementara Yoongi sibuk mengambil kursi roda Jungkook. Lamunan Jimin buyar saat Jungkook yang sudah duduk di kursi roda memegang tangannya.

"Ayo imo."

Jimin hanya bisa tersenyum. Dirinya masih belum terbiasa untuk menerima sikap ramah Jungkook setelah apa yang ia lakukan. Bahkan untuk menatap wajah Yoongi saja Jimin tidak bisa.

Langkah mereka terhenti di depan sebuah makam dan diatasnya ada sebuah foto yang membuat Jimin tertegun sesaat.

"Eomma, kookie minta maaf sudah merusak foto-foto eomma. Tapi kookie nyesal kok. Kookie janji nggak akan membenci eomma lagi. Eomma mau kan maafin kookie? Terus, eomma jangan sedih lagi ya?"

Jimin dan Yoongi yang berdiri di kiri dan kanan Jungkook langsung menyentuh bahu kecilnya secara bersamaan. Jungkook tersenyum. Mereka pun saling memalingkan wajah dan melepaskan bahu Jungkook.

"Imo, maafin kookie ya? Kemarin kookie sudah membentak imo. Padahal itu kan tidak sopan."

"Iya sayang." Jimin mengusap rambut Jungkook dengan tangannya yang tidak pegang. "Imo tau kalau kookie pasti kecewa. Tapi kookie sekarang mengerti kan? Imo bukan eommanya kookie."

"Iya imo. Tapi, imo mau kan jadi eommanya kookie?"

"Eoh?" Jimin langsung menatap Yoongi dengan bingung. Yoongi menanggapi kegugupan Jimin dengan tersenyum.

"Tentu saja sayang. Jimin imo mau kok menjadi eommanya kookie." Jawaban Yoongi membuat Jimin meneteskan airmata kebahagiaannya. "Tapi ada ingat satu hal."

"Iya appa. Kookie pasti lakuin kok."

"Jimin imo tidak sama dengan eomma. Mereka berbeda."

"Iya appa."

Mereka pun memeluk Jungkook.

"Kau benar-benar ingin bermain denganku ya? Kau semakin melunjak saat aku abaikan. Aku memang harus menjalankan rencanaku sekarang."

.

Yoongi dan Jimin mengunjungi sebuah taman di tengah-tengah kota. Mereka memperhatikan Jungkook yang sangat bahagia bermain dengan anak-anak yang seusia dengannya.

"Terima kasih untuk hari ini." Ujar Yoongi dengan tatapan yang tetap lurus ke depan. Jimin yang duduk di sebelahnya menoleh dan tersenyum.

"Sama-sama. Sekali lagi maaf kalau aku sudah menyakitimu, o-oppa."

Yoongi terkekeh pelan. "Apa ada hal lain yang kau sembunyikan?"

"A-aku?"

Yoongi menatap tepat di bola mata Jimin dan membuatnya tidak bisa menghindar. "Jangan mencoba menghindar. Bukankah kau belum memberikanku alasan pasti kenapa kau menolakku kemarin? Sebelum kau tau kalau wajahmu mirip dengan mendiang istriku."

Jimin menunduk. Yoongi menangkup pipinya agar mereka bertatapan. Jimin mencoba memperhatikan sekelilingnya seakan-akan ada seseorang yang melihat gerak-geriknya.

"Aku takut oppa. Aku takut dia menyakitimu jika aku bersamamu. Walaupun untuk saat ini dia mengabaikanku, aku yakin dia masih mengintaiku."

Yoongi mengerutkan dahinya. "Siapa dia? Katakan!"

"Orang yang berkelahi denganmu dua bulan yang lalu. Park Chanyeol. D-dia mantan kekasihku delapan tahun yang lalu."

"Apa?"

"Sebenarnya aku sangat ragu untuk menerima saran eonni untuk mengikuti kata hatiku yang memang mencintaimu. Tapi disisi lain aku takut laki-laki akan menyakitimu." Jimin tampak begitu gusar dan menggenggam tangan Yoongi begitu erat meminta perlindungan.

"Hei! Tenanglah! Tidak ada yang berani menyakitiku. Tapi, apa kakakmu tau tentang mantanmu?"

.

Jimin membalas lambaian tangan Jungkook saat mobil tersebut melaju.

"Sampai jumpa imo!"

Jimin pulang saat sudah malam. Ia membuka pintu dan mendapati kakaknya sedang duduk di ruang tamu. Jimin mengabaikan tatapan dingin kakaknya yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya.

"Eonni! Bagaimana Busan? Apakah ada perubahan?"

"Bisa kau jelaskan ini?"

Mata Jimin membulat seketika saat sebuah foto yang sangat ia kenali dilempar keatas meja. "E-eonni, a-aku bisa menjelaskannya. I-ini..."

PLAK!

Untuk pertama kalinya Baekhyun menamparnya dan cukup membuat pipi chubby Jimin memerah.

"Eonni..."

Jimin memegangi pipinya dan menangis. Mereka sama-sama menangis. Perbedaannya adalah Jimin menangis karena kesedihan sementara Baekhyun menangis karena kemarahan yang sangat memuncak.

"Saat dia mengatakan tidak bisa melupakan cinta pertamanya dan meninggalkanku setelah persalinan, hatiku hancur. Masa depanku hampir saja hancur. Dan anakku, dia tidak pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ayah. Tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka kalau penyebab penderitaanku adalah adikku sendiri. ADIKKU SENDIRI!"

Jimin berlutut dan memeluk kaki kakaknya.

"Eonni, nasib kita sama. Kita disakiti oleh orang yang sama. Jadi..."

Baekhyun mendorong Jimin dengan sangat kuat.

"Kalau saja kau menjelaskannya dari dulu, aku tidak akan semarah ini. Kau benar-benar tidak menganggapku lagi sebagai kakakmu. Lebih baik kau memilih. Aku yang pergi atau kau!"

Jimin berdiri perlahan. "T-tapi, dimana wo-"

"Jangan sebut nama anakku! Wanita sepertimu tidak pantas menyebut namanya."

Baekhyun masuk ke dalam kamar Jmin dan memasukkan baju Jimin ke dalam koper secara sembarangan. Kemudian melempar koper tersebut. Sambil menahan isakannya, Jimin mengambil koper tersebut dan berjalan perlahan. Saat sudah berada di teras, Jimin sempat menoleh ke belakang namun sang kakak memalingkan wajah.

.

 _Baekhyun memarkirkan mobil di halaman kecilnya. Ia tampak lelah setelah perjalanan jauh dari Busan hanya sekedar untuk melihat rumah masa kecilnya. Kemudian ia menggendong wonwoo yang tertidur. Wajahnya menjadi tegang ketika sosok yang sangat dibencinya keluar dari sebuah mobil yang berhenti di depan gerbang kecil rumahnya._

 _"K-kau?"_

 _"Apa kabar?"_

 _"Ahjumma!"_

 _"Iya nyonya?"_

 _"Bawa wonwoo ke kamar."_

 _"Iya nyonya."_

 _Sang pelayan membawa wonwoo ke kamar dan tinggallah Baekhyun bersama lelaki yang tersenyum miring kepadanya. Baekhyun berjalan mendekat menahan emosinya._

 _"Ternyata kau masih hidup? Aku fikir kau sudah mati membusuk karena dosa-dosamu."_

 _"Tentu saja belum. Aku tidak akan mati sebelum menjelaskan ini." Lelaki tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah foto dari saku jasnya dan menyodorkannya kepada Baekhyun. Tangan Baekhyun bergemetar saat menerima foto tersebut._

 _"B-bagaimana bisa kau mengenal adikku?"_

 _"Kau ingat setelah kita melakukan hubungan panaas itu? Saat aku bangun, aku mendengar ponselmu berbunyi dan ternyata adikmu yang menghubungimu. Dari foto kontaknya saja, aku sudah jatuh cinta. Dialah wanita yang lebih aku cintai daripada dirimu."_

 _"J-jadi..."_

 _"Tanyakan hal yang ingin kau tanyakan kepada adikmu. Dia pasti akan menjawabnya dengan senang hati. Oh ya, belakangan ini kami sudah merencanakan pernikahan dan jangan lupa datang. Kalau untuk masalah hubungannya dengan Yoongi, itu hanya main-main saja. Mungkin laki-laki bodoh itu bisa kau jadikan ayah untuk anakmu."_

.

"Oppa!"

Yoongi mendorong kursi roda yang dinaiki Jungkook mendekati Taehyung yang sedang menonton televisi. Jungkook pun dihadiahi kecupan.

"Bagaimana kabar adik cantikku hari ini?"

"Sangat baik oppa. Jimin imo baik sekali."

"Eoh?"

"Tae, kau sudah makan malam?" Yoongi mencoba menghilangkan kebingungan di wajah Taehyung.

"Samcheon, jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan. Jimin imo siapa yang dibicarakan Jungkook?"

"Memangnya oppa tidak tau Jimin imo ya? Jimin imo sa-"

"Tae, kau sudah mengerjakan pr-mu?" Yoongi menghembuskan nafas lega saat Seokjin datang di waktu yang sangat tepat dan Taehyung sangat menyadarinya.

"Belum eomma. Tapi aku-"

"Kerjakan pr-mu sayang."

Taehyung mendengus kesal dan beranjak pergi.

"Imo, oppa kok tidak tau Jimin imo sih?"

Seokjin menunduk dan mengusap rambut Jungkook. "Kau sangat kelelahan ya? Ayo imo antar kookie ke kamar."

.

 _"Hei! Tenanglah! Tidak ada yang berani menyakitiku. Tapi, apa kakakmu tau tentang mantanmu?"_

 _Jimin menggeleng. Ia mencoba menguatkan dirinya untuk menceritakan tentang masa lalunya kepada Yoongi._

 _"Dua tahun setelah kami berpacaran, eonni melahirkan wonwoo. Aku sangat terkejut karena eonni sama sekali belum menikah. Saat eonni menunjukkan foto lelaki yang dimaksud, aku benar-benar sangat terkejut."_

 _"Kau pernah mengatakan hal ini kepada kakakmu?"_

 _"Belum."_

 _"Kakakmu bisa salah paham tentang ini, Jiminnie."_

 _"Bagaimana jika kakakku tersakiti saat aku menceritakannya? Sudah cukup banyak penderitaannya, oppa. Aku tidak mau menambahnya lagi." Jimin tidak bisa menahan isakannya saat Yoongi memeluknya._

.

Yoongi menghampiri Baekhyun yang tengah sibuk. Wajahnya tampak gusar setelah mendapati rumahnya yang kosong dan ponsel Jimin sama sekali tidak bisa dihubungi.

"Saya tunggu anda di ruangan saya."

"Jika anda ingin membicarakan tentang wanita itu, saya menolak." Ujarnya tanpa mengalihkan tatapan dari layar komputernya.

Tak ingin emosinya meledak secara tiba-tiba, Yoongi memilih memerintah Baekhyun sekali lagi. Kali ini Baekhyun tidak menolak.

.

"Jadi dimana Jimin?" Tanya Yoongi tanpa basa-basi saat Baekhyun baru menutup pintu ruangan.

"Bukankah anda kekasihnya? Seharusnya anda lebih tau."

"Ada masalah apa diantara kalian?"

Baekhyun memalingkan wajah dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Tidak ada."

"Jangan berbohong! Jimin sudah menceritakan semuanya. Jadi-"

"Ternyata dia menceritakan semuanya kepada anda? Tapi dia tidak menceritakannya kepada saya. Kalau saja dia bercerita lebih awal melainkan bukan lelaki bajingan itu, saya tidak akan semarah ini."

"Jadi laki-laki itu menghampiri anda?"

"Iya."

"Hei! Apa anda tidak mengerti dengan lelaki itu menghampiri anda, itu pertanda buruk. Anda pasti sangat tau tentang Jimin yang sering diancam mantan kekasihnya kan? Bagaimana jika lelaki itu-"

"C-cukup! CUKUP! Jangan lanjutkan lagi! M-maksud anda...Argh! Sialan! Bagaimana bisa aku membiarkannya sendirian saat seperti ini." Baekhyun mencoba menghubungi Jimin.

"Percuma! Jimin sedang dalam bahaya dan ponselnya tidak aktif."

Baekhyun tetap bersikeras. "H-halo? J-jimin? Kau dimana sayang? Kau baik-baik saja?"

"..."

"K-KAU?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Untuk AzaleARMY957 : mereka memang belum pernah ketemu sama sekali kok. Waktu itu Yoongi cuma iseng liat-liat karyawannya dan liat Jimin waktu video call ama Baekhyun. Kira-kira begitulah.**

 **Jungeunyoon : itu jimin yang berbeda kok.**

 **Jangan bosan nunggu ya para readers? Kayaknya habis ini author bakalan update lama.**

 **Bye~~~~~~~~~**


	5. Please Stay With Me

Chanyeol memutar-mutar ponsel Jimin di tangannya yang sengaja ia matikan. Tatapannya tertuju pada Jimin yang masih tertidur akibat pengaruh obat bius semalam. Senyuman licik terpancar dibibirnya sambil menghidupkan ponsel tersebut. Langsung saja ponsel Jimin berbunyi. Senyumannya semakin lebar dan ia pun keluar menuju balkon.

 _"H-halo? J-jimin? Kau dimana sayang? Kau baik-baik saja?"_

"Tenanglah sedikit. Adikmu masih tidur. Ternyata dia putri tidur juga ya?"

 _"K-KAU?"_

"Jangan berteriak."

 _"KAU APAKAN ADIKKU BAJINGAN?"_

"Kau yang mengusir adikmu sendiri. Jadi jangan marah kepadaku. Justru kau harus berterima kasih karena adikmu tidak tidur dijalanan."

 _"MATI SAJA KAU!"_

Chanyeol mengernyitkan dahinya karena teriakan Baekhyun. Ia pun kembali mematikan ponsel Jimin.

.

"Nghhh...Argh...Kepalaku..." Jimin terbangun dari tidurnya dan rasa pusing menyerang. Masih dalam keadaan yang setengah sadar, ia merasa kalau dirinya berada di kamar asing. Belum lagi tubuhnya hanya terbungkus tanktop putih dan kemeja putih transparan. Saat mengintip ke dalam selimut yang dipakainya, ia hanya menggunakan celana yang sangat pendek. Kemudian ia merasakan sesuatu yang dingin melingkari pergelangan kakinya. Ia menarik perlahan selimut yang dipakainya. Jimin terkejut bukan main. Kakinya disatukan dan dirantai di kaki ranjang. Ia berusaha membuka rantai tersebut hingga sebuah suara menginstrupsinya.

"Hei! Jangan memaksakan diri. Rantainya tidak akan lepas semudah itu. Tenanglah."

"J-jangan mendekat!"

Jimin mencoba menjauh walaupun ia hanya bisa bergeser sedikit saja. Chanyeol tetap mendekatinya dan menyentuh pipinya yang kemerahan. "Dia menyakitimu? Seharusnya dari dulu saja aku membawamu." Jimin menepis tangan tersebut.

"Kenapa kau mengganti bajuku seenaknya?"

"Aku tidak melakukannya. Tapi pelayan perempuanku. Aku bisa kehabisan nafas kalau melakukannya langsung."

"Kebohongan apa yang sudah kau katakan kepada kakakku hah? Kenapa dia begitu marah?"

"Aku hanya mengatakan yang sebenarnya."

PLAK!

"Kebenaran apa? KEBENARAN APA? KAU PEMBOHONG DAN SELAMANYA TETAP PEMBOHONG!" Jimin tampak terengah-engah setelah menampar Chanyeol dengan seluruh emosinya.

"Itu karena kau tidak memberiku kesempatan untuk merubah semuanya."

"Maksudmu untuk memberi bajingan sepertimu kesempatan dan melihat kakakku menderita? Lebih baik aku mati saja."

"Kau munafik! Aku tau kau sebenarnya menginginkan kita bersama kan?"

PLAK!

Kedua pipi Chanyeol sudah terkena tamparan keras Jimin. Bahkan Jimin menunjuk wajah Chanyeol tepat dihidungnya.

"KAU LEBIH PANTAS MATI!"

Chanyeol hanya terkekeh sejenak dan raut wajahnya berubah menjadi raut wajah penuh kemarahan. Dengan kasar ia mendorong tubuh Jimin dan menahan kedua tangannya kemudian melahap bibirnya dengan rakus. Chanyeol melepas ciuman tersebut dan tersenyum melihat Jimin yang kehabisan nafas. Hal itu membuatnya semakin bergairah dan melahap bibir Jimin lagi.

.

Baekhyun masih terus mencoba kembali menghubungi ponsel Jimin. Karena tidak kunjung tersambung, ia melempar ponsel tersebut. Ia menangis sambil memeluk lututnya. Yoongi yang sedari tadi begitu emosi, tampak luluh melihat tangisan Baekhyun. Perlahan ia mengajak Baekhyun untuk duduk. Setelah itu ia mengambilkan air putih.

"Anda menangis pun tidak akan membuat Jimin kembali begitu saja."

"Apa yang sudah aku lakukan? Aku seharusnya lebih mementingkan Jimin daripada perasaanku sendiri." Baekhyun menjambak rambutnya dengan frustasi. "Aku kakak yang buruk! Sangat buruk! Hiks..."

Yoongi mencoba menenangkan Baekhyun walaupun sebenarnya hatinya sudah berteriak frustasi mengetahui Jimin berada dalam bahaya. Namun ia harus tetap tenang.

"Anda tidak usah bekerja dulu. Istirahat di rumah saya. Saya juga akan bertanggungjawab dengan putra anda."

.

"Kookie..." Senyuman bahagia wonwoo hilang seketika saat mengingat Jungkook membencinya. Ia pun kembali sibuk dengan buku menggambarnya dan dia melirik Jungkook dari ekor matanya. Kursi yang berada di sebelahnya dipindahkan oleh supir yang mengantar.

"Gomawo ahjussi."

Sang supir pun pergi. Wonwoo masih berpura-pura sibuk dengan buku mewarnainya. Namun ia tidak bisa menahan lagi dirinya untuk meminta maaf.

"Kookie...wonnie minta maaf ya?"

Jungkook hanya melirik tangan Wonwoo yang terulur padanya. Jungkook melipat tangannya di dada dan mengerucutkan bibirnya. Wonwoo tersenyum miris dan menarik kembali tangannya.

"Wonnie kenapa tidak ikut kemarin?"

"Kemarin? Ah itu...wonnie pergi ke Busan dengan eomma. Melihat rumah lama eomma dan imo."

"Wonnie menyebalkan!" Jungkook memukul wonwoo dengan bertubi-tubi namun dengan pukulan yang pelan hingga tiba-tiba Jungkook tertawa. Wonwoo menatapnya dengan bingung.

"Kookie tidak marah dengan wonnie lagi?"

Jungkook menggeleng dan tersenyum lebar. "Wonnie, apa Jimin imo sudah kasih tau ke wonnie kalau Jimin imo mau menjadi eommanya kookie?"

"Tidak. Sejak kemarin, wonnie tidak melihat Jimin imo. Waktu wonnie pulang dari minimarket semalam dengan pelayan, Jimin imo tidak ada. Eommanya wonnie juga tidak tau."

"Benarkah?"

"Benar kookie. Wonnie pikir Jimin imo ke rumah kookie."

"Jimin imo tidak ada di rumah kookie kok."

"Jadi kemana Jimin imo?"

"Kok wonnie tidak tau?" Jungkook menatap Wonwoo dengan bingung. Apalagi teman sebangkunya itu hanya menunduk.

 _Wonwoo membuka pintu rumahnya setelah pergi ke minimarket bersama pelayannya. Ia berlari mencari ibunya yang tidak terlihat hingga Baekhyun keluar dari kamar dengan wajah yang basah karena habis membasuh muka._

 _"Eomma, Jimin imo masih belum pulang ya?"_

 _"Sayang, cepat ganti baju dan tidur."_

 _"Jimin imo mana eomma?"_

 _"JEON WONWOO!"_

.

Yoongi masih mencoba tetap tenang saat mengantar Baekhyun ke rumahnya. Disana sudah ada Seokjin yang sudah Yoongi hubungi sebelumnya dan Yoongi juga meminta Seokjin untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Karena Yoongi yakin kalau anggota keluarganya akan bingung. Setelah memastikan Baekhyun beristirahat, Yoongi bergabung dengan anggota keluarganya yang sudah berkumpul mendadak. Seokjin menunjukkan foto Jimin bersama Yoongi dan Jungkook.

"I-ini siapa?" Ibunya bertanya dengan sangat bingung. Bukankah Jimin meninggal saat Jungkook masih bayi?

"Aku meminta maaf sebelumnya. Aku yakin eomma bingung sekali." Seokjin melirik Yoongi sesaat yang terlihat sangat bingung. "Penyebab Jungkook sempat membenci Jimin karena dia bertemu dengan seseorang yang memiliki wajah dan nama yang sama dengan Jimin. Wanita itu adalah imo dari teman baik jungkook yang bernama wonwoo. Namanya Jeon Jimin. Dan wanita yang bersama Yoongi tadi adalah kakak jadi Jimin. Jeon Baekhyun. Eomma, Yoongi sangat mencintai wanita itu. Bukan sebagai Park Jimin. Tapi Jeon Jimin. Dan sekarang, Jimin sedang dalam bahaya. Dia diculik mantan kekasihnya sendiri."

"Benarkah itu Yoongi? Benarkah ada wanita yang mirip dengan anak eomma?" Nyonya Park bertanya penuh harap kepada Yoongi. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk sedih.

"Kau tidak mencintainya sebagai Park Jimin kan? Kau yakin?" Tuan Park yang sudah mengetahui tentang Jimin sebelumnya mencoba memastikan perasaan Yoongi.

"Aku...sangat yakin appa."

"Jiminnie, kau memang masih ada sayang." Nyonya Park menangis dipelukan suaminya.

Yoongi bangkit dari duduknya dan berlutut di depan kedua mertuanya.

"Eomma, Appa, aku sudah menganggap kalian sebagai orangtuaku sendiri. Begitu juga Namjoon. Awalnya aku merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa setia kepada Jimin. Tapi aku berfikir, ini adalah kesempatanku agar bisa menjadi pasangan yang lebih baik." Yoongi menggenggam tangan ibu mertuanya, "Apa eomma merestui hubungan kami?"

Nyonya Park mengangguk. "Selamat dia Yoongi. Perjuangkan dia."

"Gomawo eomma."

"Yoongi, tapi siapa mantan kekasih Jimin itu?"

"Park Chanyeol, Appa."

"Dia? Kau yakin?"

"Iya appa."

"Astaga! Jimin benar-benar dalam bahaya Yoongi. Jimin bisa dijadikan alat untuk dia menyelamatkan diri lagi."

"Maksud appa? Appa pernah kenal dengan lelaki itu?"

"Dia itu pembunuh yang sangat sadis. Apalagi semua bawahannya adalah pembunuh sadis. Mereka pernah menyusup di kantor appa sebagai karyawan biasa karena mengincar appa. Polisi benar-benar kehilangan jejaknya setahun yang lalu."

"Appa, jangan-jangan..."

.

Yoongi dapat melihat raut wajah ketakutan pada semua pekerja di kantornya. Ada juga beberapa diantara mereka menangis ketakutan dan berpelukan. Salah seorang karyawan perempuan menghampirinya.

"Tuan, dua orang OB itu menyandera resepsionis di depan ruangan anda. Mereka meminta anda untuk ikut dengan mereka."

"Anda sudah datang tuan Min Yoongi?" Dua orang OB tersebut keluar dari lift. Salah seorang dari mereka menodongkan pistol di belakang kepala resepsionis kepercayaannya dan yang satunya lainnya menghampiri Yoongi.

"T-tuan...t-tolong..."

Yoongi memberi isyarat untuk tenang kepada resepsionisnya.

"Lepaskan dia karena urusan kalian denganku."

Lelaki itu menyeringai dan berdiri di belakang Yoongi. Ia memborgol tangan Yoongi dan menutup matanya dengan kain yang diikat. Resepsionis tadi di dorong begitu saja dan mereka sama sekali tidak bisa menolong atasan mereka yang berada dalam bahaya.

.

Jimin terbaring lemas dan menangis terisak serta kedua telapak tangan menutupi wajahnya. Menyesali dirinya yang tidak memberitahukan kebenaran kepada sang kakak sejak dulu. Mungkin saja jika ia memberitahukannya sejak dulu, kakaknya tidak akan semarah itu dan dirinya tidak akan terjebak seperti sekarang ini. Jimin bangun dan berusaha membuka rantai dikakinya. Ia semakin menangis dan memeluk lututnya.

"Eonni...hiks..." Jimin tersentak saat pintu kamarnya terbuka dan menampakkan seorang pelayan perempuan yang membawakan makanan untuknya. Jimin menumpukkan kepalanya diantara kedua lututnya.

"Nyonya, tuan park menyuruh anda untuk sarapan."

"Saya tidak mau! Saya cuma mau pergi dari sini!"

"Tapi nyonya..."

Jimin mendorong nampan makanan tersebut dan gelas serta piringnya pecah. Pelayan tersebut tampak kaget dan segera mencoba membersihkan kekacauan yang ada.

"M-maaf ahjumma. Saya tidak bermaksud..."

"Tidak apa-apa nyonya. Ini memang sudah tugas saya."

Jimin merasa bersalah walaupun pelayan tersebut tersenyum tulus kepadanya. Ia ingin membantu tetapi tidak bisa. Setelah selesai membersihkan, pelayan tersebut menunduk sejenak untuk menghormati Jimin sebelum keluar.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Tadi saya tersandung dan makanannya terjatuh tuan. Permisi."

Jantung Jimin merasa terhenti seketika mendengar suara Chanyeol. Jimin melihat raut wajah frustasi Chanyeol dan kini berganti menjadi amarah yang berkali lipat lebih mengerikan dari beberapa waktu yang lalu. Jimin menyentuh bibirnya yang sedikit berdarah karena ciuman ganas Chanyeol yang masih membekas. Jimin membulatkan matanya saat Chanyeol berjalan mendekatinya.

"A-aku minta maaf. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Jimin mencoba mendorong tubuh Chanyeol yang sudah menindihnya. Kakinya terasa sakit karena rantai yang melingkari pergelangan kakinya menjadi ketat.

"Seharusnya aku ingat kalau ada penawar dari stresku sekarang."

"A-apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

"Menghilangkan stres." Chanyeol berbisik sensual di telinga Jimin dan membuat Jimin bergidik. Apalagi Chanyeol mulai menelusuri tubuhnya mulai dari dahi, rahang, hingga kebahunya.

"Jangan..."

"Kau akan menyukainya sayang."

"Berhentihhh..." Jimin mencoba menolak kenikmatan dari sentuhan Chanyeol.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol berbisik sensual di telinga Jimin.

"Aku...dan Yoongi oppa...akan menikah..."

Mata sayu Jimin menatap Chanyeol yang menatapnya dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa diartikan. Jimin membulatkan matanya dan menutup mulutnya yang keceplosan. Ia takut Chanyeol akan marah dan akan menyakiti Yoongi. Jimin hanya bisa menyesal dan merutuki kebodohannya. Jimin sangat bingung karena Chanyeol tertawa.

"K-kenapa kau tertawa?"

"Karena kau sangat lucu." Chanyeol mendekatkan wajahnya dan menahan kedua tangan Jimin. Jimin hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan memalingkan wajah. "Aku sudah memasukkan dua anak buahku sebagai bawahan Yoongi sejak aku tau kau menjadi sekretarisnya. Aku bisa saja menyuruh mereka melenyapkan lelaki bodoh itu dari kemarin bahkan sekarang juga."

Jimin membuka matanya dan menggeleng. "Jangan! Jangan sakiti Yoongi oppa! Aku mohon! Aku mohon...hiks..."

"Kau harus tau Jiminnie. Kebanyakan kasus pembunuhan sadis adalah hasil pekerjaan anak buahku. Mungkin Yoongi bisa menjadi salah satunya."

Chanyeol menghapus airmata Jimin dengan perlahan. Kemudian membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Jimin. "Kau sudah sangat terlambat, nyonya Jeon Jimin. Kau sudah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan dariku. Siapkan dirimu untuk menghadiri pemakamannya." Chanyeol tersenyum licik dan ia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari saku celananya. Ternyata sebuah kunci untuk membuka gembok yang menjadi pengunci rantai yang melingkari kaki Jimin. Setelah melempar ketiga benda itu secara sembarangan, Jimin langsung turun dari ranjang dan memeluk kaki Chanyeol walaupun ia merasakan sakit dipergelangan kakinya yang sudah memar.

"Lepaskan kakiku!"

"Oppa, jangan sakiti dia!"

"Apa yang bisa kau lakukan?" Chanyeol berjongkok dan menyeringai kepada Jimin. Jimin pun melepas tangannya.

"A-aku...maksudku...a-apa saja yang kau minta..." Jimin hanya menunduk dan meremas kemeja yang ia pakai. Chanyeol memegangi dagunya agar mereka bertatapan.

"Kau yakin?"

"I-iya."

"Jaga ucapanmu, Jiminnie." Chanyeol mengeluarkan ponselnya yang tiba-tiba berbunyi. Ia tersenyum melihat foto yang baru dikirim kepadanya. "Lihat! Dia sudah ada disini."

"Y-yoongi oppa..."

"Kau yakin akan melakukan apa saja tanpa membantah perintahku?"

"Aku yakin! Asalkan kau tidak menyakiti dia."

"Bagus!" Chanyeol menepuk pelan kepala Jimin dan menggendongnya ala bridal secara tiba-tiba. Jimin mencoba memberontak hingga tubuhnya sudah berada di bawah kungkungan Chanyeol diatas ranjang. "Tunggu!" Jimin menahan bibir Chanyeol. "A-aku ingin bertemu Yoongi oppa dulu. Aku mohon!" Chanyeol menyeringai dan meraih laci nakas di samping kiri ranjang dan mengambil dua buah borgol. Jimin mencoba untuk menjauh tapi tangan kanannya sudah berhasil di borgol.

"Lepaskan oppa! Aku janji tidak akan melawan."

Dengan santai, Chanyeol memborgol tangan kiri Jimin. Ia tersenyum bangga melihat tangan Jimin yang sudah terborgol di sudut kiri dan kanan ranjang.

"Aku bisa lebih leluasa kalau seperti ini."

Jimin melenguh saat Chanyeol mengecup bibirnya dengan lembut. Tidak seperti sebelumnya yang sangat kasar Jimin hanya bisa pasrah dan airmatanya menetes mengingat wajah Yoongi. Kedua tangan mungilnya terkepal erat karena tidak bisa melampiaskan kenikmatan sesaat yang ia rasakan. Jimin menghentak-hentakan tangannya dan menimbulkan bunyi berisik.

"Tenanglah sayang. Nanti tanganmu bisa memar." Chanyeol mulai mengendus bagian belakang telinga Jimin lalu ke lehernya. Jimin bergidik. Ia merasakan sakit di bagian lehernya. Chanyeol tersenyum melihat hasil karyanya di leher Jimin.

"Sshhh..."

Perlahan Chanyeol membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja tipis yang dipakai Jimin dan menybaiknya dengan kasar.

"Oppa...hiks...berhenti...hiks..." Jimin menatap Chanyeol dengan matanya yang berair dengan tatapan memohon. Chanyeol tidak menggubrisnya dan makin ganas menandai tubuh Jimin. Mata Chanyeol tertuju pada bibir Jimin yang bergetar. Belum lagi leher Jimin yang basah oleh keringat membuatnya semakin bergairah. Chanyeol kembali mengecup bibir Jimin dengan lembut dan meminta akses yang lebih dalam. Namun Jimin tetap menutup rapat bibirnya hingga Chanyeol terpaksa menggigit bibir bawah Jimin.

Jimin kembali menghentak-hentakkan tangannya saat lidah Chanyeol sudah menguasai mulutnya. Chanyeol tidak perduli dengan Jimin yang mulai kehabisan nafas. Hingga akhirnya ia melepas ciuman itu dan melihat Jimin yang terlihat kusut. Airmata yang mengalir serta keringat yang membasahi tubuh Jimin begitu indah dimatanya.

.

Akhirnya Jimin tertidur karena kelelahan dan Chanyeol tanpa ragu menjadikan tangannya sebagai bantalan Jimin setelah ia melepas borgol yang membelenggunya. Ada rasa puas melihat hasil karyanya pada tubuh Jimin. Kegiatan yang sungguh membakar. Tetapi Chanyeol tidak ingin menyentuh bagian penting dari orang yang sangat dicintainya tersebut. Jarinya menelusuri wajah Jimin hingga berakhir pada bibirnya yang sedikit terluka.

"Nghh...Yoongi oppa..."

Chanyeol mengepalkan tangannya yang tidak menjadi bantalan. Ia menarik nafas dan membuangnya perlahan untuk meredakan emosinya. Begitu dalamkah cinta Jimin kepada Yoongi sampai alam sadarnya menyebut nama lelaki itu? Chanyeol tersentak saat mendengar suara pintu yang diketuk.

"Masuk!"

Muncullah sosok pelayan membawa sebuah paperbag.

"Ini pesanan anda tuan."

"Letakkan saja di meja kecil itu."

Pelayan tersebut meletakkan paperbag itu di meja kecil yang berasa di sebelah pintu menuju balkon. Ia membungkuk sesaat dan pergi. Jimin perlahan membuka mata. Cepat-cepat ia bersandar saat menyadari dirinya menjadikan Chanyeol sebagai bantalan.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga. Tanganku sampai kram." Chanyeol bangkit turun dari ranjang dan mencoba merenggangkan tangannya yang memang mati rasa. Jimin mencoba mendekat dengan maksud untuk meringankan kram di tangan Chanyeol.

"Maaf..."

"Tidak perlu! Kau bilang ingin menemui Yoongi bukan? Siapkan dirimu. Kau pasti tidak ingin berpakaian seperti itu di depannya. Aku akan menunggumu diluar. Pintumu tidak akan aku kunci dan jangan coba-coba kabur. Atau nyawa Yoongi taruhannya."

Jimin sempat tercenung sesaat melihat raut wajah Chanyeol yang datar. Kemarahannya sangat aneh menurutnya. Seperti seseorang yang tengah cemburu? Jimin menggelengkan kepalanya sesaat dan beranjak. Mencoba menghilangkan pemikiran bodohnya.

"Oppa!"

Chanyeol menghentikan pergerakkan tangannya yang akan membuka pintu. "Kenapa?"

"D-dimana koperku?"

"Aku lupa membawanya saat menculikmu kemarin malam. Tapi aku sudah menggantinya. Ada di dalam paperbag itu."

Jantungnya merasa berhenti berdetak sesaat dan pandangannya tertuju pada paperbag yang ada di meja kecil. Perlahan ia turun dari ranjang dan mengambil paperbag tersebut dan menuju kamar mandi.

Jimin melihat dirinya yang kusut di depan cermin. Perlahan ia memegangi lehernya yang ada tanda agak kemerahan disana. Ia merasa sedikit perih. Airmatanya perlahan turun mengingat dirinya tidak suci lagi. Walaupun Chanyeol tidak menyentuh bagian pentingnya, tetap saja Jimin merasa seperti itu.

"Tidak! Kau tidak boleh menangis Jimin." Jimin menghapus airmatanya dan menepuk-nepuk pelan pipinya. Ia mengeluarkan isi paperbag yang tadi ia letakkan di wastafel. Sebuah gaun sederhana berwarna putih dan sebuah syal yang berwarna sama.

.

Jimin merasa tubuhnya benar-benar tidak berdaya lagi. Tenaganya benar-benar terkuras habis untuk melayani Chanyeol dan membersihkan diri. Apalagi ia belum mengisi perutnya sejak pagi. Ia hampir saja terjatuh jika tubuhnya tidak ditahan oleh Chanyeol yang memang sedari tadi merasa khawatir dan menunggu di depan kamar mandi.

"Oppa, a-aku bisa sendiri." Jimin mencoba melepaskan dirinya walaupun dirinya kembali terjatuh di pelukan Chanyeol dan ia menuntun Jimin untuk duduk di kursi di sebelah pintu menuju balkon.

"Perutmu kosong sejak tadi pagi. Kau harus makan bubur ini." Chanyeol menyodorkan sesendok bubur kepada Jimin dan hanya ditatap dengan bingung oleh Jimin. "Kau tidak boleh terlihat lemah di depan Yoongi."

Dengan ragu Jimin menerima suapan itu dan menelannya. Sensasi hangat bubur itu membuatnya sedikit bertenaga. Jimin mencoba menahan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang sudah memenuhi otaknya karena perbuatan sopan Chanyeol. Sangat berbanding terbalik dari tadi pagi. Setelah bubur itu habis, Chanyeol menyodorkan segelas airputih dan Jimin menghabiskannya hanya untuk menurut.

"Kau sudah terlihat lebih baik sekarang. Ayo pergi."

Langkah Chanyeol terhenti karena Jimin masih berdiri di tempat.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini? Apa karena kau masih mencintaiku? Kalau kau memang masih mencintaiku, setidaknya biarkan aku bebas menjalankan hidup dengan orang yang aku cintai. Bukan menyiksaku seperti ini."

Chanyeol menarik tangan Jimin dan menggenggamnya dengan kuat. Ia mengabaikan Jimin meringis kesakitan.

"Dengar ini baik-baik! Jangan coba-coba melarikan diri." Chanyeol menarik tangan Jimin dengan kasar dan berjalan sangat cepat sampai-sampai Jimin sedikit berlari untuk menyeimbangkan langkahnya. Chanyeol mendorong Jimin ke dalam sebuah gudang yang sangat besar yang masih menjadi bagian dari rumah Chanyeol. Setidaknya semangkuk bubur tadi membuatnya bisa bertahan sehingga tidak terjatuh. Jimin memegangi tangannya yang sedikit memerah. Matanya membulat melihat sosok yang duduk di hadapannya. Apa yang dilihatnya di foto tadi sudah ia lihat secara langsung sekarang.

Perlahan ia mendekat dan menahan isakannya. Ia begitu tidak kuat melihat keadaan Yoongi dan mencoba berlalu.

"Tunggu! Siapa kau?"

Jimin membalikkan badannya dan berlari memeluk Yoongi.

.

 _"Appa, jangan-jangan..."_

 _"Kau tenanglah Yoongi. Aku sudah menghubungi kepolisian. Mereka juga sangat antusias untuk menangkap lelaki itu."_

 _"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang? BAGAIMANA? KATAKAN!" Yoongi mengguncang tubuh Namjoon yang baru saja mencoba menenangkan. Saat itulah ponsel Yoongi berbunyi. Dilayarnya tertera nomor telepon kantornya. "Hallo?"_

 _"Tuan, ada dua orang OB yang menyandera resepsionis di depan ruangan anda, Tuan. Mereka bilang mereka menginginkan anda."_

 _Yoongi terpaku saat mendengar suara tembakan serta teriakan para karyawannya. Tanpa berfikir panjang, ia langsung berlari menuju mobilnya._

 _"Yoongi!" Teriak Seokjin dan ia sempat mengejar walaupun sudah tertinggal karena Yoongi sudah melaju dengan mobilnya._

.

Yoongi mencoba merenggangkan tubuhnya. Tangan yang terborgol di belakang punggung dan kaki yang dirantai dengan kuat membuatnya sama sekali tidak bisa melepaskan diri. Belum lagi pandangannya yang terhalang oleh kain penutup membuatnya mengantuk. Kantuknya seketika hilang mendengar suara pintu yang dibuka dan mendegar langkah kaki yang sangat pelan. Merasa langkah kaki itu menjauh, ia mencoba berteriak.

"Tunggu! Siapa kau?" Yoongi mendengar langkah kaki itu mendekat dengan cepat seperti orang yang berlari dan mendengar suara tangisan yang tidak asing baginya. Belum lagi aroma tubuh yang begitu diingatnya. "Jiminnie? Benarkah ini kau? Kau tidak apa-apa? Lelaki itu tidak menyakitimu kan?" Pelukkan itu semakin erat dan tangisan Jimin semakin kencang.

"Seharusnya aku tidak mengikuti kata hati sialan ini. Pasti semua ini tidak akan terjadi. Maafkan aku, oppa. Mereka tidak menyakitimu kan?"

Yoongi tersenyum dan mengecup puncak kepala Jimin. "Jangan menangis. Kau sangat jelek. Lagipula aku tidak bisa menghapus airmatamu. Lagian, mereka tidak ada menyentuhku sedikit pun." Jimin melepas pelukan dan menghapus airmatanya.

"Aku tidak menangis lagi."

"Benarkah? Aku tidak percaya."

Jimin membuka penutup mata Yoongi dan mencoba tersenyum saat Yoongi melihatnya walaupun bibirnya bergetar serta airmatanya yang kembali menetes.

"Kau cantik." Yoongi tampak terpana dengan gaun putih dengan panjang dibawah lutut yang dikenakan Jimin. Namun rasa terpana itu hilang saat melihat wajah Jimin. "Tapi kenapa kau memakai syal? Wajahmu juga terlihat pucat. Apa kau sakit?"

"T-tidak oppa. Aku baik-baik saja." Jimin mengunci pintu gudang dan mencoba mencari benda apapun untuk membuka borgol dan rantai yang ada di tubuh Yoongi.

Yoongi menelisik tubuh Jimin. Dia mendapati wajah Jimin yang pucat serta tangan dan kaki yang terlihat sedikit memar. Jimin mendapatkan sebuah kawat bekas dan ia mencoba membuka gembok yang mengunci rantai.

"Ayolah...aku mohon..." Jimin bergumam sendiri karena kesal. Hal itu menjadi hiburan tersendiri bagi Yoongi. Ia bahkan hampir lupa kalau mereka berada diantara hidup dan mati.

Klik!

"Akhirnya..." Jimin menghembuskan nafas lega dan Yoongi langsung berdiri sehingga Jimin bisa mudah membuka borgol yang membelenggu tangannya dan kembali berhasil walaupun memakan waktu yang lama.

"Oppa! Kita berhasil!" Jimin melompat-lompat kesenangan dan memeluk Yoongi. Yoongi hanya tersenyum dan mencoba mencari jalan keluar. Tatapannya berhenti pada sebuah jendela yang cukup tinggi dan sebagian besar tertutup tumpukkan kardus.

"Jiminnie! Itu!"

Jimin melepas pelukan dan mengikuti arah telunjuk Yoongi. "Ayo oppa!" Jimin begitu antusias dan menarik tangan Yoongi. Langkahnya terhenti saat mendengar suara pintu yang digedor-gedor. "O-oppa! Mereka..."

"Jangan takut! Kita hanya perlu cepat bergerak."

Yoongi memindahkan kardus demi kardus dan memeriksa jendela tersebut. Tidak terkunci. Jimin tetap menoleh ke belakang dan ia tersentak saat Yoongi menarik tangannya.

"Naiklah dulu." Yoongi tersenyum dan membuat Jimin sedikit lega. "Pijak saja tanganku."

Jimin hanya menurut hingga mereka berdua sampai di luar dengan selamat. Jimin begitu takut saat melihat tembok yang tinggi."

"Oppa...kita harus kemana?" Jimin memegang erat tangan Yoongi dan melihat sekeliling dengan panik. Sementara Yoongi tetap berusaha tetap tenang dan berjalan perlahan dengan tangannya yang tetap menggenggam tangan Jimin.

"Sebenarnya aku juga tidak tau. Aku dibawa kesini dengan mata yang tertutup."

"Mereka menculikmu juga oppa?"

"Bisa dibilang begitu. Mereka menyandera salah satu karyawanku untuk mendapatkanku."

"Maaf oppa."

"Kau selalu minta maaf dan aku bosan."

Jimin mengerucutkan bibirnya dan Yoongi melihat hal itu. Ia tersenyum jahil dan mengecup bibir Jimin. Mereka begitu menikmati ciuman tersebut hingga Jimin membulatkan matanya.

"O-p-pa..."

.

Chanyeol menutup pintu gudang dan membiarkan kuncinya tergantung di dalam. Tentu saja hal itu mengundang kebingungan para bawahannya.

"Mereka bisa saja melarikan diri, Tuan."

"Benarkah?" Chanyeol tertawa remeh dan dengan santai memasukkan kedua tangannya ke dalam saku celana. "Apa gunanya kalian kalau mereka bisa kabur?"

.

"Ini sudah cukup lama tuan."

Chanyeol melirik arlojinya dan tersenyum. Salah satu bawahannya mencoba menggedor pintu. "Dikunci!"

"Awasi mereka diluar."

.

Jimin berharap semua teriakan kesakitan Yoongi hanyalah mimpi buruknya belaka. Mereka menyatukan tangan Yoongi dan mengikatnya dengan tali yang entah bagaimana tergantung di langit-langit gudang dengan posisi berlutut. Yoongi mencoba berdiri dan melawan. Dengan cepat, mereka memukul kaki Yoongi dengan balok kayu. Sementara Jimin, tangannya diikat di belakang punggungnya pada tiang dengan sangat kuat. Jimin memejamkan matanya saat bawahan Chanyeol memukuli Yoongi yang kemejanya sudah dibuka dengan beringas. Mulai dari tangan kosong hingga menggunakan kayu balok. Yoongi sudah berkali-kali terbatuk dan mengeluarkan darah dari mulutnya.

"Kesempatanmu benar-benar habis nyonya Jeon Jimin." Bisik Chanyeol kepada Jimin yang masih memejamkan mata dengan menatap Yoongi yang sudah terluka. "Cukup-cukup! Istirahatlah! Pulihkan tenaga kalian."

Mereka pun menatap puas kepada Yoongi sebelum pergi. Jimin terduduk dan bersandar pada tiang. Ia menangis kencang melihat Yoongi yang tidak berdaya lagi. Chanyeol mendekati Yoongi dan menjambak rambut hitamnya agar menatapnya.

"Aku pernah bilang kepada Jiminnie untuk langsung melenyapkanmu. Tapi ternyata lebih seru melihatmu seperti ini. Tahan sedikit sakitnya." Dengan kasar Chanyeol melepas jambakkannya dan tersenyum puas melihat Yoongi yang kembali memuntahkan darah. Ia membiarkan ikatan tangan Jimin dan pergi.

"Oppa! Bertahanlah! Oppa! Kau mendengarkanku? Oppa!"

Tidak ada jawaban dari Yoongi sama sekali.

"Oppa!" Jimin menggerak-gerakkan tangannya secara brutal hingga pergelangan tangannya semakin memerah. "Oppa...hiks..." Jimin menekuk lututnya dan menumpukan kepalanya disana. "Jika kau mati...hiks...aku juga harus mati...hiks...aku ingin bertemu orangtuaku..."

"Tidak...kau tidak boleh mati..."

Jimin perlahan mengangkat kepalanya. "Oppa..."

"Karena aku tidak akan mati...aku...akan tetap bertahan...untukmu..." Yoongi menatap Jimin dengan mata sayunya dan Jimin menatapnya dengan mata yang berair. "Aku masih hidup. Kenapa kau masih menangis?"

"Bagaimana aku tidak menangis? Kau disiksa di depan mataku! Aku benar-benar tidak ingin hidup lagi jika kau mati. Aku tidak bisa hidup dengan rasa bersalah karena kau mati karena aku." Jimin kembali menunduk. Dengan sisa tenaga yang ada, Yoongi berdiri dan melepas ikatannya. Ia berjalan menuju belakang Jimin dengan tertatih-tatih. Ia terbaring tidak berdaya saat selesai membuka ikatan tersebut. Jimin langsung menghampiri Yoongi dan menjadikan pahanya sebagai sudah tidak perduli dengan gaun putihnya yang kotor karena darah.

"Oppa! Buka matamu! Kau bilang kau akan bertahan. Ayolah!"

"Uhuk! Uhuk! S-sakit..."

"Oppa! Kau harus bertahan. Kita bahkan belum pernah membuat kenangan indah setelah menjadi sepasang kekasih. Jungkook bahkan belum memanggilku eomma. Aku belum mengenalkan diri kepada keluargamu dengan resmi. Lalu perusahaanmu, siapa yang akan memimpinnya nanti? Ayolah oppa!" Jimin memeluk Yoongi sangat erat dan menangis terisak.

"Jiminnie..."

"I-iya?"

"B-bisakah...kau...menjaga jungkook untukku?"

"Kau ini bicara apa? Kita akan menjaga Jungkook bersama-sama!"

"A-aku tidak yakin...b-bisa bertahan..."

"Tidak oppa..." Jimin memeluk Yoongi begitu erat.

"A-aku...sangat...mencintaimu..."

Jimin tidak bisa merasakan lagi hembusan nafas Yoongi dan membuat tangisannya semakin keras.

"Jiminnie..."

"Yoongi..."

.

Para bawahan Chanyeol keluar dari gudang sambil merenggangkan tubuh mereka yang kelelahan. Seketika pergerakan mereka berhenti melihat para polisi yang memang tidak mengenakan seragam menodongkan pistol kepada mereka berempat. Tidak ada perlawanan sama sekali dan Baekhyun menghampiri mereka lalu memukul secara brutal.

"Dimana adikku? DIMANA?"

Seokjin segera menahan Baekhyun dan mempersilahkan polisi membawa mereka.

"KAU?"

Chanyeol tampak terkejut dengan pemandangan dihadapannya. Para bawahannya tertangkap dan melihat orang asing yaitu Namjoon dan Seokjin yang sedang memeluk Baekhyun yang tengah histeris.

"Nyonya! Tenangkan dirimu!" Seokjin masih menahan Baekhyun yang akan menampar Chanyeol. Ia kesal karena melihat lelaki dihadapannya malah tersenyum licik walaupun polisi sudah bergerak memasangkan borgol ke tangannya.

"Aku sudah puas menikmati adikmu. Setidaknya aku bisa mengingatnya selama aku dipenjara nanti." Baekhyun ingin bergerak untuk mengejar Chanyeol.

"Tenanglah! Kita harus mencari mereka berdua."

Baekhyun menurut dan terus membuka satu persatu ruangan yang mereka temui hingga Baekhyun mendengar suara tangis yang sangat tidak asing.

"J-jimin?" Perlahan ia membuka pintu tersebut.

"Jiminnie..."

"Yoongi..."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Hanami96 : author juga ngerasa ini cerita alurnya cepat banget. Soalnya kalau terlalu panjang dan detail, author takutnya nggak dapet lagi feel-nya. Makasih udah suka ceritanya.**

 **AzaleARMY957 : boleh banget. Author seneng ada readers yang berpartisipasi memberikan ide. Tapi sorry banget kalau kurang mengena.**

 **annisadamayanti54 : sebenarnya author nggak ngerti kenapa ceritanya jadi begini.**

 **Maaf kalau ada beberapa adegan yang kurang. Apalagi adegan ranjang mereka *ewhh. Author nggak kuat kalau ngebayangin yang lebih jauh lagi.**

 **Sekian dan tunggu next chapter ya para readers.**

 **Bye~~~~~~~**


	6. Please Don't Go Again

_**Jimin terus mengusap airmatanya yang terus keluar tanpa henti. Sekeras apapun ia berusaha menghentikan tangisannya. Ia tertegun saat jalanan gelap yang ia lalui menjadi sedikit terang karena cahaya dari belakangnya dan saat Jimin menoleh, matanya membulat karena ada sebuah mobil yang sangat ia kenal. Jimin langsung berlari mencoba menghindar mengabaikan kopernya yang terasa berat. Secepat apapun ia berlari, mobil itu tetap mengikutinya secara perlahan.**_

 _ **Setelah merasa berlari cukup jauh, Jimin berhenti dan bernafas lega saat tidak melihat mobil itu mengikutinya lagi. Ia duduk di trotoar dan memberi pijatan pada kakinya. Saat sedang menunduk melihat kakinya, dapat Jimin lihat ada sepasang kaki berhenti di hadapannya.**_

 _ **"ARGHHHHH!"**_

 _ **Jimin mencoba lari dan terlambat karena sosok itu menarik tangannya dan mendekapnya begitu erat kemudian membekap Jimin dengan saputangan bius.**_

.

 _"ARGHHHHH!"_

 _"Jimin! Sadarlah! Jimin!"_

 _Jimin membuka matanya dan menangis terisak saat melihat Baekhyun. Ia segera memeluk kakaknya._

 _"D-dia...membawaku...d-dia..."_

 _Baekhyun mengusap punggung Jimin walaupun mereka sama-sama terisak._

 _"Maafkan eonni sayang. Seharusnya eonni percaya padamu."_

 _Jimin menggeleng di bahu Baekhyun. "Ini salahku. Aku tidak pernah jujur pada eonni. Ini adalah hukumanku." Tidak ada pembicaraan antara mereka melainkan suara isak tangis yang beradu. Jimin tiba-tiba teringat dengan keadaan Yoongi._

 _"Eonni? Bagaimana bisa aku ada disini? Dimana Yoongi oppa?"_

 _"Kau pingsan saat menuju perjalanan ke rumah sakit. Tenanglah. Yoongi baik-baik saja." Baekhyun tersenyum getir mencoba menutupi kepahitan yang ada._

 _"Tapi aku harus melihatnya."_

 _._

 _Kaki Jimin melemah begitu sampai di depan ruang operasi. Tampak olehnya Seokjin dan Namjoon sedang duduk dengan raut wajah yang cemas di ruang tunggu. Perlahan Jimin mendekati Seokjin._

 _"Eonni..."_

 _Seokjin langsung memeluk Jimin yang hendak menangis._

 _"Maafkan aku...seharusnya aku tidak...tidak mengikuti perasaan bodohku ini...Yoongi oppa...seperti ini karena diriku...aku..." Jimin berhenti berbicara karena merasakan Seokjin menggeleng dibahunya._

 _"Tenanglah. Yoongi akan baik-baik saja." Seokjin memejamkan matanya dan airmatanya menetes mencoba menangis dalam diam berbanding terbalik dengan Jimin yang terisak._

.

 _ **"Pasien mengalami cidera dan pendarahan yang parah. Cidera pada kakinya membuat pasien lumpuh. Apalagi pertolongan yang terlambat hampir saja merenggut nyawanya pasien. Jujur, saya tidak bisa menjamin kalau pasien bisa bertahan atau tidak."**_

 _Penjelasan dokter tersebut masih teringat jelas difikiran Jimin. Tangan mungilnya menggenggam tangan kanan Yoongi yang tidak diinfus dan airmatanya tidak berhenti menetes melihat keadaan Yoongi._

 _"Oppa...kenapa kita haru bertemu? Wajah sialan ini...semua karena wajah ini...hiks...hiks...maaf...maafkan aku...aku sudah membuatmu seperti ini..."_

 _Jimin menumpukan kepalanya pada kedua lengan yang ia lipat dipinggir ranjang. Ia mengangkat kepalanya dan tampak jelas dimatanya ada kilat kemarahan._

 _"Lelaki itu! Iya! Lelaki itu! Oppa, tunggulah disini! Aku akan membalas semuanya!"_

 _Jimin berlari keluar ruangan dan melepas pakaian khusus dengan terburu-buru membuat Seokjin dan Baekhyun terkejut._

 _"Jimin! Kau mau kemana sayang?"_

 _"Lelaki itu eonni! Aku harus membalasnya!"_

 _Seokjin menahan tangan Jimin saat ia akan pergi. "Tenanglah! Kau jangan seperti ini! Emosi tidak akan merubah segalanya."_

 _"Aku harus menemuinya eonni! Lepaskan aku!"_

 _"Tidak!"_

 _Namjoon yang baru muncul setelah berbicara dengan dokter melihat kejadian tersebut._

 _"Hei! Ada apa ini?"_

 _Seokjin yang memegang tangan Jimin sedikit lengah sehingga Jimin melarikan diri._

 _"Namjoon! Kejar dia! Dia sedang tidak terkendali sekarang!" Seokjin berteriak cemas dan Namjoon langsung bergerak. Jimin berlari cukup kencang hingga Namjoon berhasil menangkapnya di pintu lift._

 _"Tenanglah! Kau sedang emosi!"_

 _"Tidak! Aku harus menemuinya! Aku harus membalas penderitaan Yoongi oppa."_

 _"Kau boleh pergi setelah kau tenang."_

 _Lutut Jimin tertekuk dengan tangannya yang masih digenggam erat oleh Namjoon._

 _"Aku mohon...aku harus menemuinya..."_

 _Namjoon menjadi tidak tega melihat Jimin._

 _"Baiklah. Aku akan mengantarmu. Tapi berjanjilah. Kau harus mengendalikan emosimu."_

 _Jimin berdiri dengan raut wajah yang penuh antusias._

 _"Iya! Aku janji!"_

.

 _Jimin duduk bersama dengan Namjoon dihadapan pembatas kaca. Raut wajahnya terlihat datar hingga Chanyeol dengan tangan yang terborgol duduk dihadapannya. Tidak ada kecemasan melainkan senyuman sinis ditujukan pada Jimin._

 _"Kau merindukanku? Kita baru beberapa jam tidak bertemu. Kalau kau tidak merindukanku, apa kau merindukan sentuhanku? Kita bisa melanjutkannya. Aku tau kau belum puas."_

 _BRAKK!_

 _Chanyeol tetap tenang dan senyumannya semakin lebar berbanding terbalik dengan Namjoon yang terkejut. Jimin sudah berdiri dengan tangan yang bertumpu pada meja dan mengancungkan jari telunjuknya._

 _"Jimin! Kau bilang kau akan mengendalikan emosimu."_

 _"Kau harus membayarnya! Jika terjadi apa-apa dengannya, kau juga harus mati! Bahkan jika perlu, KAU HARUS MATI DITANGANKU!" Jimin memukul-mukul kaca tebal yang menjadi pembatas dan penjaga langsung membawa Chanyeol kembali. Sementara Namjoon berusaha menenangkan Jimin yang masih belum bisa mengendalikan emosinya._

.

 _Namjoon membuka pintu mobilnya dan ia melihat tatapan Jimin begitu kosong dengan tangannya yang meremas gaunnya sekaligus syal yang masih terdapat bercak darah. Dengan tenang Namjoon duduk dan menyodorkan cup berisi coklat hangat dengan uap yang masih mengepul._

 _"Coklat sangat bagus untuk meredakan emosi."_

 _Jimin menerima cup tersebut dengan pelan dan meneguknya perlahan. Namjoon pun meneguk coklat miliknya._

 _"Bagaimana?"_

 _"Terima kasih tuan." Jimin tersenyum tipis dan kembali menatap ke depan._

 _"Aku tau kau mengalami hal yang sangat berat. Bahkan aku pun tidak sanggup untuk memikirkannya. Cinta kalian begitu kuat tanpa kalian sadari dan karena itulah cobaan kalian begitu sulit. Jangan jadikan ini sebagai alasanmu untuk mundur. Kalian sudah berjalan cukup jauh dan aku rasa kau tidak pantas untuk menyerah. Ini bukan kesalahanmu. Tapi ini ujian untuk cinta kalian supaya semakin kuat."_

 _"Walaupun salah satu diantara kami menderita?"_

 _Namjoon tertegun sesaat walaupun Jimin tidak menatapnya._

 _"Bahkan Jimin pernah mengalami lebih dari ini. Yoongi sama sekali tidak mengingatnya hingga akhirnya dia meninggal. Jimin hidup bersama Yoongi yang lain. Yoongi yang terkadang menjadi malaikat pelindungnya atau bahkan bisa menjadi monster yang menakutkan."_

 _Seketika Jimin menatap Namjoon dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Namjoon merutuki kebodohannya sendiri karena membandingkan Jimin dihadapannya._

 _"Tuan, bisa kita ke rumah sakit sekarang?" Jimin tersenyum manis dan membuat Namjoon sedikit lega. Namjoon tersenyum._

 _"Ada satu syarat."_

 _"Eoh?"_

 _"Panggil aku dengan sebutan oppa juga. Seperti kau memanggil Yoongi. Aku tau kita hanya sesekali bertemu. Tapi kau juga harus adil. Yoongi seumuran denganku."_

 _Jimin hanya memasang raut wajah datar._

 _"Kau tidak mau ya? Baiklah. Tidak apa-apa." Namjoon hanya pasrah dan mulai menjalankan mobilnya._

 _._

 _Kedatangan Jimin dan Namjoon disambut dengan tangisan dari Seokjin dan Baekhyun. Jimin langsung menghampiri mereka begitu juga Namjoon. Tampak dokter dan suster memasuki ruangan Yoongi dengan terburu-buru._

 _"Eonni, Jin eonni, ada apa? Yoongi oppa baik-baik saja kan? Eonni!"_

 _Baekhyun menggeleng samar. Sementara Seokjin menangis dipelukan Namjoon._

 _"T-tidak! Tidak mungkin!"_

.

Jimin terbangun dari tidurnya dan mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang tersengal-sengal. Kedua tangannya bergerak mengusap wajahnya.

"Ya ampun! Hanya mimpi."Kemudian tangannya membuka gorden jendela yang sangat dekat dengan tempat tidur single miliknya. Senyumannya mengembang melihat matahari terbit di laut Busan. "Minggu pagi yang indah. Aku tidak boleh melewatkannya."

.

Jimin duduk diatas pasir sambil memeluk lututnya dan tersenyum melihat pemandangan indah dihadapannya. Cuaca tidak begitu dingin sehingga dia hanya menggunakan sweater berwarna biru langit berkerah dengan corak hati kecil berwarna putih serta celana jeans hitam. Sandal biru langitnya dijadikan alas duduk dan ia pun mengambil ponsel untuk memotret pemandangan indah dihadapannya. Ponselnya pun berbunyi.

"Jiminnie..."

"Eonni? Kenapa terdengar sedih?"

"Eonni merindukanmu."

"Padahal eonni dan wonwoo sudah kesini kan sebulan yang lalu?"

"Itu kan sebulan yang lalu."

Hening.

"Jiminnie..."

"Iya?"

"Mau sampai kapan kau mengurung dirimu disana?"

"Sampai aku bosan. Baru juga sebentar disini."

"Apa kau mengatakan setahun waktu yang sebentar?"

"Tidak. Bukan begitu maksudku. Aku..."

"Kembali ke sini dan hentikan penantian bodohmu!"

"Eonni!" Jimin langsung merasa bersalah sudah membentak kakaknya.

"Semua terserah padamu. Eonni tidak akan memaksamu."

"Eonni..." Jimin menatap layar ponselnya. Baekhyun sudah memutuskan hubungan telepon. Ia hanya bisa menghela nafas.

.

Suara lonceng berbunyi saat Jimin membuka pintu cafe kecil tempatnya bekerja selama setahun belakangan ini. Ia langsung memasuki dapur dan melihat seorang gadis berumur satu tahun dibawahnya tengan sibuk membuat cake. Jimin hanya diam. Gadis dihadapannya membalikkan badan saat merasa ada seseorang dibelakangnya.

"Eonni?"

Tidak ada respon.

"EONNI!"

"Astaga!"

"Kenapa melamun?"

"Tidak. Eonni hanya melihatmu membuat cake."

"Apa aku baru mengenal eonni kemarin?" Jimin tertegun mendapat tatapan tajam.

Gadis dihadapan Jimin malah menatapnya dengan teliti. Walaupun bibir Jimin menampilkan senyuman, tetapi semua itu berbanding terbalik dengan matanya.

"Jihoonie..."

Perlu diketahui kalau Jihoon adalah teman masa kecil Jimin dan juga Baekhyun. Mereka bertiga selalu bersama. Cafe kecil ini pun merupakan pemberian Jimin dan Baekhyun. Jadi, melihat Jimin memanggil namanya dengan lirih dan menatapnya dengan sedih menimbulkan rasa ngilu dihatinya.

"Sampai kapan eonni akan seperti ini?"

Jimin hanya menggeleng lemah dan menunduk.

.

Kedua matanya masih terus menatap keluar cafe saat tangannya masih sibuk membersihkan meja yang baru ditinggalkan pelanggan. Entah mengapa ia merasa kesal.

"Noona! Kau jelek kalau cemberut!"

"Kau!" Jimin sebenarnya terkejut dan langsung melemparkan kain lap tersebut diwajah lelaki dihadapannya.

"Ini kotor tau! Noona jahat banget sih."

"Kau datang juga chagi?"

"Tentu saja."

Jihoon mengeluarkan uang dan kertas yang merupakan daftar belanjaan kemudian memberikannya kepada Soonyoung.

"Banyak sekali chagi. Bagaimana aku membawanya?"

"Jangan manja! Kau menggunakan mobil kan?"

"Jihoonie, aku saja yang berbelanja."

Jihoon menatap Jimin dengan penuh tanya dan tatapan berbinar dari Soonyoung.

"Jangan eonni. Ini kan memang tugasnya."

"Tidak apa. Aku juga sedang suntuk. Setidaknya kalian bisa berduaan kan?"

"Baiklah." Jihoon tampak merona sementara lelaki dihadapan mereka tersenyum senang.

Jimin tersenyum dan menatap Soonyoung. "Kunci mobil."

Soonyoung dengan senang hati memberikan kunci mobilnya.

"Jangan macam-macam dengan adikku! Jihoonie, hubungi aku jika terjadi hal buruk." Jimin berjalan santai dan tersenyum penuh arti sambil meninggalkan mereka.

"Yak! Aku tidak pernah melakukannya kecuali kecupan!"

TUK!

Jihoon terlihat kesal dan kembali ke dapur.

.

Jimin membaca daftar belanjaan dengan teliti dan memasukkan barang-barang yang tertera dikertas tersebut. Ia tersenyum setelah semua barang yang dibutuhkan sudah didapat. Kemudian Jimin mendorong kereta belanja tersebut ke stan makanan ringan dan minuman. Saat mengambil makanan ringan yang terakhir, ia mendapati seorang anak laki-laki yang mungkin berusia delapan tahun melihatnya. Jimin langsung teringat dengan Wonwoo dan Jungkook.

"Kau mau ini?" Jimin menunjukkan keripik kentang yang baru ia letakkan di keranjang.

Anak tersebut menggeleng dan memberikan sebuah surat kepada Jimin.

"Untuk noona yang cantik."

Jimin menerima surat tersebut. Belum sempat ia mengucapkan terima kasih, anak itu sudah berlari meninggalkannya. Ia mengangkat bahu sejenak dan menyimpan surat tersebut di saku apron miliknya.

"Apron?" Jimin langsung melepas apronnya dan melipatnya secara asal.

.

Jimin melempar apron tadi ke belakang mobil dan menyandarkan tubuhnya di kursi.

"Bagaimana bisa aku memakai apron saat ke supermarket."

Pandangannya kembali ke belakang mobil dan teringat kalau suratnya masih ada di dalam sana. Ia segera meraih apron tersebut dan mengambil suratnya. Dapat ia lihat ada kata maaf yang di tulis di bagian depan amplop dengan sangat besar. Di dalamnya hanya ada sebuah kartu ucapan.

 **Maaf...karena memberimu harapan...**

 **Maaf...karena meninggalkanmu begitu lama...**

 **Maaf...karena membuatmu menunggu tanpa kepastian...**

 **Maaf...karena aku mencintaimu...**

 **Maaf...karena aku terlambat kembali...**

Tangan Jimin seketika bergemetar dan ia langsung keluar dari mobil. Mengabaikan parkiran supermarket yang ramai karena pengunjung yang ramai.

"Oppa! Hiks..." Jimin jatuh berlutut tidak menemukan orang yang ia cari. Lalu ia melihat sosok berjalan mendekat kearahnya. Jimin sama sekali tidak bisa bergerak dan hanya menutup mulutnya yang akan mengeluarkan isakan.

"Maaf...karena membuatmu menangis..."

"Oppa..." Jimin berdiri dan memegang kedua pipi pucat pria tersebut. "Benarkah ini..."

Tangan Jimin pun digenggam dan dikecup dengan penuh kasih sayang. "Ini aku. Orang yang kau tunggu."

Jimin langsung memeluk begitu erat sosok dihadapannya. "Kau lama sekali...hiks..."

"Aku merindukanmu Jiminnie..."

"Aku juga! Bahkan aku sangat merindukanmu! Rasanya aku ingin mati saja. Apalagi aku tidak bisa menghubungimu. Hiks..."

Yoongi merasakan Jimin semakin kuat meremas kemeja yang dipakainya dan semakin kuat seiring dengan tangisannya. Perlahan Yoongi melepas pelukan dan menangkup pipi Jimin. Mata mereka pun saling menatap begitu lekat.

"Kita akan menikah minggu depan."

"A-apa? Bagaimana bisa? Pernikahan itu kan butuh waktu persiapan yang sangat lama."

"Aku sudah menyiapkannya semenjak sebulan yang lalu."

"Apa Baekhyun eonni mengetahuinya?"

"Dia tidak memberitahumu?"

"Jangan menjawab pertanyaan dengan pertanyaan oppa!"

"Tentu saja. Seokjin noona, namjoon, bahkan semuanya sudah tau."

"Oppa jahat! Oppa jahat! Oppa tidak tau kalau aku sudah mengurung diriku di Busan selama setahun lebih? Oppa tidak tau kalau aku harus menahan perasaan karena menunggumu?" Jimin memukul-mukul dada Yoongi dengan brutal namun pelan. "Aku membencimu!"

"Aku juga mencintaimu." Yoongi menghentikan tangan Jimin dan mengunci tatapannya.

"Oppa..." Jimin menyandarkan kepalanya di dada Yoongi dan merasakan usapan lembut dipuncak kepalanya. "Jangan pergi lagi. Aku mohon..."

"Semuanya sudah selesai. Aku, kau, dan Jungkook akan hidup bersama."

"Jungkook? Oppa! Dimana dia? Aku sangat merindukannya."

"Dia juga sangat merindukanmu. Ayo!" Yoongi langsung menarik tangan Jimin.

"Kemana oppa?"

"Menemui Jungkook."

"Tapi mobil temanku..." Jimin menoleh ke belakang dan melihat mobil milik Soonyoung sudah tidak ada lagi di parkiran.

"Tenanglah. Aku sudah menyuruh Soonyoung mengambilnya. Jihoon dan dia..."

"Tau tentang hal ini?" Suara Jimin meninggi dan ia kembali memukul-mukul dada Yoongi.

"J-jimin...hentikan...s-sakit..." Yoongi menunduk dan memegangi dadanya. Membuat Jimin langsung khawatir. Ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri karena fisik Yoongi pasti tidak sekuat dulu lagi sejak kejadian itu.

"Oppa...maaf...kau tidak apa-apa kan?"

"Tidak." Yoongi langsung berdiri tegak dan merapikan kemejanya dengan santai. Jimin terlihat begitu kesal dan mengusap airmatanya dengan kasar. Yoongi sudah berlari menghindari serangan susulan dari Jimin. Tiba-tiba Yoongi menggendong Jimin ala bridal dan berputar. Membuat Jimin mengalungkan tangannya di leher Yoongi.

"OPPAAAA! Kita masih di parkiran! Orang-orang melihat kita."

"Biarkan saja. Bukankah kita sedang saling melepas rindu?"

"Hentikan oppa! Nanti aku jatuh!"

Yoongi mengikuti kemauan Jimin dan langsung mengurung Jimin dengan kedua tangannya. Jimin hanya bisa pasrah dan menyandarkan tubuhnya pada mobil Yoongi.

"Aku mencintaimu."

"Aku juga oppa. Aku juga mencintaimu."

Mereka saling mendekatkan wajah masing-masing dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Saling melumat dengan lembut untuk melampiaskan rasa rindu mereka selama berbulan-bulan.

"Appaaa! Eommaaa!"

Seokjin yang membawa Jungkook hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepala. Jimin hanya bisa tersenyum begitu juga Yoongi. Jungkook berlari kearah Jimin dan Jimin langsung menggendongnya kemudian menghadiahinya dengan kecupan.

"Aku merindukan eomma. Kookie kesal waktu appa pulang, tidak langsung menemui eomma."

"Eoh?" Tatapan Jimin beralih pada Yoongi. "Kau menyiapkan pernikahan dari luar negri atau langsung di Seoul?"

"Di Seoul." Yoongi menjawab dengan santai dan mengabaikan tatapan kesal Jimin.

.

 _ **"Eonni, Jin eonni, ada apa? Yoongi oppa baik-baik saja kan? Eonni!"**_

 _ **Baekhyun menggeleng samar. Sementara Seokjin menangis dipelukan Namjoon.**_

 _ **"T-tidak! Tidak mungkin!"**_

 _"Kau memikirkan apa?"_

 _Jimin tertegun dan kembali menyuapkan makanan kemulut Yoongi. Kini mereka sedang berada di restoran apartemen milik Yoongi. Setelah Yoongi melewati masa kritis dan tersadar dari komanya enam bulan yang lalu, Jimin jadi sering ke apartemen ini. Apartemen yang menjadi saksi kesetiaan Park Jimin._

 _"Aku fikir aku akan kehilanganmu. Aku takut sekali waktu itu. Aku bahkan..." Jimin menghentikan perkataannya karena Yoongi menggenggam erat tangannya._

 _"Sekarang aku sudah disini. Untukmu."_

 _"Tapi..." Tatapan Jimin beralih pada kursi roda yang diduduki Yoongi. Genggaman di tangannya semakin erat._

 _"Kau mencintaiku?"_

 _"Oppa ini bicara apa? Tentu saja aku mencintaimu. Bagaimana bisa aku bertahan kalau aku tidak mencintaimu?"_

 _Yoongi tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jimin. "Bagaimana kalau aku meninggalkanmu?"_

 _Jimin melepaskan tangannya dari genggaman Yoongi. "Oppa mau pergi? Kenapa? Bukankah oppa baik-baik saja dan hanya perlu terapi agar bisa berjalan normal lagi? Oppa mau kemana lagi?"_

 _"Dengarkan aku." Yoongi tetap berusaha meraih tangan Jimin walaupun Jimin sempat menolaknya. "Ada masalah besar di perusahaanku. Aku tidak mungkin lagi membuat namjoon terus-terusan bertanggungjawab atas masalah yang bukan dari kesalahannya. Dia harus membantu perusahaan keluarga. Jadi, aku akan memulai lagi perusahaanku dari nol dan itu tidak di Seoul apalagi Korea. Tapi amerika. Sahabat baikku disana akan membantuku."_

 _"Tapi oppa kan..."_

 _Yoongi tersenyum dan berdiri. Ia berjalan menuju kursi di samping Jimin. Jimin hanya bisa membulatkan matanya._

 _"Seminggu yang lalu aku sudah mulai bisa berjalan dengan normal dan sekarang aku sudah benar-benar sembuh. Semua ini karena kau, Jiminnie. Kalau kau takut aku akan melupakanmu, aku pasti akan menjadi orang yang terbodoh di dunia. Jadi, apa kau mau menungguku lagi?"_

 _Jimin masih menatap Yoongi._

 _"Kau pasti mengerti kalau sebenarnya aku tidak ada hubungan lagi dengan keluarga Park? Aku berada disana karena ada Jungkook. Dan sangat tidak mungkin jika kita menikah nanti, kita tinggal disana. Aku ingin kau dan Jungkook hidup dari hasil jerih payahku sendiri. Aku janji akan kembali setelah semuanya berhasil. Setelah itu kita akan hidup bahagia. Bertiga. Pegang janjiku." Yoongi mengeluarkan cincin perak dari saku celananya dan memasangkannya di jari manis Jimin._

 _Jimin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi dan hanya memeluk Yoongi begitu erat._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Untuk para readers yang bingung kenapa mereka bisa mengetahui keberadaan Jimin dan Yoongi karena Namjoon ikutin Yoongi. Tapi terlambat karena Yoongi udah keburu ditangkap. Terus kenapa Chanyeol sempat frustasi, itu karena keberadaannya sudah bisa diketahui oleh polisi. Mau masukin ke dalam cerita, nggak nemu yang pas. Jadi author ceritain aja disini.**

 **Selesai sudah ff dengan alur KTX ini. Terima kasih banyak buat yang udah memberikan kritik dan sarannya di kotak review. Author seneng banget. Author harap di ff selanjutnya nggak bakalan kayak KTX lagi ya?**

 **Sekedar info *sebenarnyapromosi , author ada post ff baru lagi. Judulnya "I Hate You". Terus, author juga menerima permintaan sequel kok.**

 **Review tetap diharapkan.**

 **Bye~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**


	7. SEQUEL Welcome

"Ini hasilnya." Seokjin menyerahkan amplop coklat setelah sehari sebelumnya Jimin memeriksakan dirinya. Perlahan jimin membuka amplop tersebut dan membaca isinya. Mata sipitnya membulat seketika dan menatap Seokjin dihadapannya. Seokjin tersenyum manis dan mengangguk.

"Eonni, apa aku benar-benar akan menjadi seorang ibu?"

Seokjin menggenggam kedua tangan Jimin. "Benar Jiminnie. Bahkan kondisimu sangat bagus dan tidak ada gangguan. Benar-benar sehat. Kau mau melakukan USG?"

Jimin mengangguk antusias.

.

"Selamat ulang tahun sayang."

Jungkook yang baru duduk di kursi untuk menikmati sarapan langsung dihadiahi kecupan dari ibunya serta sebuah kue dengan lilin berangka sembilan yang menyala diatasnya. Ayahnya yang baru keluar dari kamar juga menghadiahi kecupan untuknya.

"Selamat ulang tahun."

"Terima kasih eomma, appa. Kookie senang sekali."

Jimin memegang kedua bahu jungkook dan tersenyum. "Ucapkan permintaanmu lalu tiup lilinnya."

"Baik eomma." Jungkook memejamkan matanya cukup lama lalu meniup lilinnya.

"Eomma boleh tau tidak apa permintaan kookie?"

"Kookie mau punya adik."

Sontak Yoongi dan Jimin langsung bertatapan. Yoongi menautkan alisnya saat melihat Jimin tersenyum dan berlalu menuju kamarnya. Jimin kembali dengan sebuah surat dan memberikannya kepada jungkook.

"Eomma hamil? Tapi, kok adik bayinya nggak kelihatan?" Jungkook terlihat bingung dengan USG yang dilihatnya.

"Tentu saja belum kelihatan kookie. Eomma kan baru hamil tiga bulan. Saat eomma cek dua hari yang lalu, eoma rasa ini hadiah yang bagus untuk kookie."

"Jimin, kau tidak memberitahuku?"

"Maaf oppa."

"Adik bayi harus sehat ya?" Jungkook mengusap perut datar Jimin bahkan mengecupnya. Jimin tersenyum. Namun senyuman itu sirna saat Yoongi dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan bagi Jimin berlalu begitu saja.

BLAM!

.

Yoongi mengusak frustasi rambutnya. Ia benar-benar bingung dengan pemikirannya sendiri. Bagaimana bisa ia semarah ini saat mendengar kehamilan istrinya? Suami gila mana yang seperti itu? Tentu saja jawabannya adalah dirinya sendiri.

"Bagaimana kalau hal itu terulang lagi? Bagaimana kalau Jimin meninggalkanku? Aku tidak ingin kehilangan lagi. Apa benar Jimin baik-baik saja?" Yoongi bergumam pelan kepada dirinya sendiri.

"Oppa?"

"Pergilah. Aku sedang tidak ingin diganggu." Yoongi masih duduk di ranjang dan membelakangi Jimin.

"Kau tidak senang dengan kehamilanku ya?"

"Aku bilang pergilah. Tinggalkan aku."

"Apa dulu oppa juga seperti ini saat mendengar Jimin hamil?"

"Apa yang kau katakan?"

"Aku hanya bertanya."

"Jika kau bertanya aku senang atau tidak, aku tidak mengerti."

"Tapi sikapmu aneh."

"Jangan sampai aku menyuruhmu untuk menggugurkannya!" Yoongi mencoba menahan suaranya agar tidak meninggi. Namun ia sudah berdiri dan menunjuk ke arah Jimin. Karena tersadar, ia menurunkannya perlahan. Jimin tidak marah. Namun ia tertawa remeh.

"Dua tahun menikah denganmu seharusnya aku ingat. Ternyata kau masih menganggapku dan park jimin itu sama."

"Kau ini bicara apa? Kenapa kau selalu mengatakan hal itu. Harus berapa kali aku mengatakan kalau aku tidak pernah menyamakan kalian."

"Kalau begitu, kenapa kau terlihat ragu dengan kehamilanku?"

"Ah itu-"

"Sudahlah oppa. Aku tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaan jungkook hari ini."

.

Mereka begitu lelah setelah seharian berada di taman bermain untuk merayakan ulangtahun jungkook. Bukan karena mereka tidak ingin mengadakan pesta, tetapi jungkook sendiri yang memintanya. Kini waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul satu dinihari, tidak ada satupun diantara Jimin dan Yoongi yang tertidur dan terus sibuk dengan pemikiran mereka masing-masing.

"Jimin!"

"Oppa!"

Mereka sama-sama menghela nafas dalam keadaan yang masih saling membelakangi.

"Kau belum tidur?"

"Belum."

"Kau harus tidur. Fikirkan bayimu. Jangan dirimu saja."

"Ya. Dia memang bayiku. Karena aku sangat menyayanginya dan mengharapkan kehadirannya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa." Jimin memejamkan matanya dan ia benar-benar terlelap setelah itu.

.

"Aku pergi dulu eomma." Jungkook mengecup pipi jimin yang mengantarnya sampai pintu. Jimin mengabaikan yoongi yang biasanya melakukan hal yang sama. Bahkan ia meladeni jungkook yang mengusap perutnya. "Aku bingung harus menyebut diriku eonni atau noona. Kau harus sehat dan bermain denganku." Jimin mengusap rambut jungkook yang mencium perutnya.

"Aku pergi."

"Appa, tidak mencium eomma?"

"Eoh? I-iya." Dengan canggung yoongi hanya mengecup dahi jimin.

.

Jimin tetap mengerjakan tugasnya seperti biasa sambil sesekali mengusap perutnya dan tersenyum. Setelah selesai mengerjakan pekerjaannya, ia memasuki kamar dan memasukkan sebagian bajunya ke dalam koper. Jimin berencana akan menginap sampai suasana hatinya membaik.

Baru saja keluar dari kamar sambil mengetik pesan untuk memberi tahu yoongi, pintu apartemen utama mereka terbuka dan menampilkan tubuh yoongi.

"O-oppa?"

"Kau mau kemana?"

"A-aku akan ke rumah eonni."

"Hentikan sifat kekanakanmu!"

"Siapa yang kekanakan? Kau atau aku? Secara tidak langsung kau menyamakanku dengan jimin karena kau meragukan kehamilanku."

"Tapi tidak harus pergi."

"Aku hanya ingin tenang. Aku tidak ingin terjadi hal buruk pada bayiku kalau aku tinggal disini."

"Bagaimana dengan jungkook? Kau bahkan lebih egois."

"Sudahlah! Aku harus pergi. Kau juga harus kembali ke kantor kan?" Jimin mencoba untuk melanjutkan perjalanannya namun tangannya ditahan oleh yoongi.

"Buktikan kepadaku kalau kau memang baik-baik saja. Kita ke tempat jin noona sekarang juga."

"Aku mau ke rumah baekhyun eonni."

"Aku sendiri yang akan mengantarmu jika kau baik-baik saja."

.

Jimin dengan enggan duduk di kursi berdampingan dengan yoongi setelah menjalani pemeriksaan dan mereka berhadapan dengan seokjin.

"Jimin baik-baik saja. Tidak ada tanda-tanda yang membahayakan. Kalau perlu aku akan mempertaruhkan karirku jika hal buruk itu terjadi."

Yoongi mengepalkan tangannya mencoba menerima pernyataan jujur seokjin. Bahkan ia berani mempertaruhkan karirnya yang sudah dibangun selama bertahun-tahun setelah menjalani sumpahnya.

"Baiklah. Aku pegang janjimu noona." Yoongi langsung beranjak dan Jimin menatap punggung yoongi dari kursi yang didudukinya yang menghilang setelah ia menutup pintu.

"Jangan fikirkan hal ini jiminnie. Yoongi hanya takut hal itu terjadi lagi."

"Entahlah eonni. Aku pergi dulu."

.

Sesuai janjinya, Yoongi mengantar jimin ke rumah kakaknya. Tentu saja rumah itu kosong karena baekhyun pasti sudah berada di kantor. Sejak kejadian besar itu terjadi, baekhyun dipindahkan ke kantor mantan mertuanya. Yoongi berada disini pun untuk menyelesaikan urusan bisnis perusahaannya yang ada di amerika yang sudah menjalani hubungan dengan perusahaan tersebut.

"Setelah bayi ini lahir, aku akan berpisah darimu."

Jimin mengatakan itu tepat setelah ia menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan gerbang kecil rumah baekhyun. Yoongi ingin sekali marah dan melampiaskannya. Tapi dia tiba-tiba saja ingat kalau orang hamil itu emosinya sulit untuk terkendali. Jadi ia hanya menghela nafas.

"Kau sudah bilang kau akan datang?"

"Belum." Jimin langsung membuka pintu mobil dan kembali menutupnya setelah berada diluar. Yoongi cepat-cepat keluar dan mengambil koper jimin dibagasi.

"Jaga dirimu." Yoongi mencoba tersenyum walaupun jimin mengacuhkannya.

.

"Coklat hangat favoritmu noona. Aku membelinya di cafe langgananmu." Yoongi langsung memberikan cup berisi coklat hangat saat seokjin baru saja duduk disampingnya. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di bangku taman rumah sakit tempat seokjin bekerja.

"Kau tidak bekerja?"

"Tidak. Aku datang atau tidak, itu tidak berpengaruh. Yang penting aku tetap memantau perusahaanku disana."

Seokjin mengangguk dan menyeruput minumannya sesaat. "Jadi apa yang membuatmu datang kesini dan menyogokku dengan minuman ini?"

Yoongi terkekeh.

"Aku takut noona."

"Umurmu sudah kepala tiga tapi masih saja takut."

"Karena umurku aku takut. Aku takut kehilangan lagi."

"Yakk! Aku sudah mempertaruhkan karirku."

"Aku tidak memintanya. Itu resikomu sendiri."

"Menyebalkan!" Seokjin menendang ke samping mengenai kaki yoongi. Mereka saling tertawa sesaat. "Tidak ada yang perlu kau takutkan. Jimin baik-baik saja." Seokjin berkata dengan tetap menatap lurus ke depan.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak mengerti dengan perasaanku sendiri. Tapi jimin benar-benar tidak mau melihatku."

"Kau pasti tau kalau ibu hamil memang seperti itu. Emosinya tidak terkendali. Tapi kalau sudah manja, kau pasti menyukainya."

"Aku tidak pernah merasakannya noona. Jimin tidak pernah marah ataupun bermanja-manja denganku. Aku benar-benar merasakan kehadirannya di detik terakhir kehidupannya." Yoongi merasakan nyeri dihatinya. Seokjin yang sudah menganggap yoongi sebagai adiknya sendiri langsung mengusap punggung yoongi.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Hilangkan dan lupakan ketakutanmu. Jimin-mu sekarang berbeda. Hanya lakukan yang terbaik. Mengerti?"

"Iya noona."

.

"Tuan Yoongi?"

"Bibi jung, jimin dimana?"

"Nyonya sedang ada dikamarnya."

"Dia sudah minum susu?"

"Belum tuan."

Yoongi melihat kantong berisi dua kotak susu dan memberikannya kepada pelayan setia di rumah baekhyun. "Tolong buatkan susu ini dan antar ke kamarnya. Saya akan menemui jimin."

"Baik tuan."

.

Jimin tampaknya belum menyadari kehadiran yoongi. Karena pintunya terbuka, yoongi masuk begitu saja dan melihat jimin duduk dipinggir ranjang lalu melihat keluar jendela. Hanya pemandangan susunan komplek perumahan yang sangat membosankan.

"Hiks..."

Yoongi mencoba meyakinkan dirinya bahwa itu bukan suara jimin. Jiminnya yang sedang menangis.

"Dia...tidak mencintaiku...hiks...dia...dia masih...menyamakanku dengannya."

Jimin menunduk dan bahunya bergetar. Saat akan menghampiri jimin, pelayan datang dan Yoongi segera mengambil alih nampan tersebut. Yoongi tersenyum dan pelayan itu mengerti kemudian pergi. Yoongi meletakkan nampan itu di nakas dan dirinya duduk di samping jimin lalu memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Yoongi tersenyum saat jimin membalas pelukannya.

"Maafkan aku."

"Aku mencintaimu. Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu."

"Aku juga mencintaimu dan aku juga tidak ingin kehilanganmu." Yoongi mengusap punggung jimin dan mengecup puncak kepalanya. Dapat ia rasakan kalau jimin meremas kemejanya begitu kuat. "Aku tidak pernah menyamakanmu dengan siapa pun. Kau adalah jeon jimin. Wanita yang dewasa dan bertanggungjawab."

"Oppa...hiks..."

"Aku takut terjadi hal buruk denganmu. Aku takut membesarkan anakku tanpa istriku. Aku takut kau pergi. Aku takut."

.

"Bibi jung, sejak kapan yoongi dan jimin ada disini?"

Baekhyun baru saja pulang ke rumah dan cukup terkejut dengan kedatangan adik dan juga adik iparnya.

"Eomma, jimin imo ada disini ya?"

"Iya nyonya. Pertama nyonya jimin diantar. Lalu tuan yoongi datang."

"Eomma, wonnie mau ketemu imo."

"Pergilah. Kalau mereka sedang istirahat, kau jangan masuk."

"Baik eomma."

.

Yoongi terbangun dari tidurnya dengan keadaan jimin yang memegang tangannya. Perlahan Yoongi mengusap tangan jimin kemudian mengecup bibirnya. Jimin sama sekali tidak terusik. Setelah saling menuangkan perasaan masing-masing, jimin menangis dan tertidur. Yoongi kemudian mengecup mata jimin yang terlihat bengkak.

"Imo, ini wonnie." Suara wonwoo terdengar pelan begitu juga suara ketukannya. Yoongi melepas genggaman tangan jimin perlahan dan berjalan mendekati pintu kemudian membukanya.

"Samcheon? Maaf. Wonnie mengganggu."

"Tidak sama sekali. Kau sudah pulang?"

"Iya. Baru saja. Wonnie mau ketemu jimin imo."

"Tapi jimin imo sedang tidur. Samcheon akan membangunkannya."

"Jangan samcheon. Pasti jimin imo sedang lelah. Nanti saja kalau sudah bangun. Samcheon dan imo akan menginap kan?"

"Hanya jimin imo saja. Samcheon harus pulang. Kasian jungkook sendirian di rumah. Besok dia harus sekolah."

"Oohh begitu. Aku ganti baju dulu samcheon."

"Iya." Yoongi mengusak rambut wonwoo sebelum pergi.

.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun menuju ke dapur untuk sekedar menghilangkan dahaganya dengan air putih. Saat meneguk airnya, matanya tertuju pada kotak susu untuk ibu hamil. Ia pun bertanya kepada pelayannya yang baru memasuki dapur.

"Bibi jung, siapa yang meminum ini?"

"Itu untuk nyonya jimin. Tuan yoongi yang membelikannya."

"A-apa?"

Baekhyun segera menuju kamar jimin dan tanpa sengaja menerobos masuk. Membuat yoongi yang sedang menikmati wajah damai jimin yang tertidur menghentikan kegiatannya. Jimin pun menggeliat tidak nyaman dan terbangun.

"Oppa? Siapa yang masuk?" Jimin mengusap kedua matanya dan bersandar di kepala ranjang. Sementara yoongi sudah menghampiri baekhyun.

"Kau ini! Jangan sembarangan masuk."

"Yakk! Kalian! Tidak memberitahukan hal sebesar ini kepadaku?"

"E-eoh i-itu. Kami akan memberitahukannya nanti kalau jimin sudah bangun."

Wajah baekhyun terlihat lembut dan menghampiri jimin lalu mengusap perutnya.

"Sudah berapa bulan?"

"Tiga bulan eonni."

"Eoh? Koper siapa itu?"

"Rencananya aku akan menginap eonni. Tapi sepertinya tidak jadi. Kasian jungkook."

Yoongi hanya menatap jimin dengan tatapan penuh tanya. Namanya juga ibu hamil. Wajar saja keinginannya berubah-ubah. Itulah yang yoongi fikirkan.

"Baiklah. Setidaknya kalian pulang setelah makan malam ya? Eonni mau merayakan kehadiran malaikat kecil kalian."

"Tidak bisa eonni. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan jungkook di apartemen. Kalau menjemputnya, pasti dia akan sangat kelelahan. Hari minggu nanti saja ya eonni? Aku janji dan akan mengajak jungkook juga."

"Baiklah."

.

 _Enam bulan kemudian..._

Yoongi baru saja pulang dari urusannya di amerika. Seminggu meninggalkan jimin membuat dirinya rindu setengah mati. Pasti baekhyun sangat repot mengurus masa ngidam jimin dan belum lagi urusannya yang lain. Yoongi tersenyum puas setelah membeli beberapa keperluan untuk bayinya. Yoongi dan jimin sama sekali tidak mengetahui jenis kelamin bayinya. Mereka sengaja melakukannya agar menjadi kejutan dihari kelahiran nanti dan hal ini membuat jungkook kesal.

"Tidak! Tidak! Kau tidak boleh mati." Jimin memasang raut wajah sedih saat aktor kesayangannya berada diambang kematian. Jimin begitu menikmati drama bergenre kriminal tersebut. Tentu saja ada beberapa adegan romantis. Saking menikmatinya, jimin tidak menyadari kehadiran yoongi yang sebenarnya ingin disambut dengan hangat.

"Jiminnie?"

"Oppa? Kau sudah pulang?" Tanya jimin acuh tak acuh sambil memakan kacang dengan mata yang tetap pada televisi.

Yoongi hanya bisa memaklumi sifat jimin karena dia sedang hamil. Karena tubuhnya yang begitu lelah karena perjalanan jauh, akhirnya ia memilih untuk masuk ke dalam kamar dan tanpa sadar menutup pintunya terlampau keras. Biarlah. Ia tidak perduli dengan tanggapan jimin.

.

Jimin menemukan sepatu, kaus kaki, dasi, tali pinggang, dan jas tersusun rapi di lantai menuju tempat tidur. Disana sudah ada yoongi yang terbaring dan menutup matanya dengan lengan kirinya sementara tangan kanan tergantung di pinggir ranjang. Jimin sedikit kesusahan dengan perutnya yang sudah sangat besar. Perlahan tangannya mulai memijat kaki yoongi. Sebenarnya yoongi sudah merasakan kehadiran jimin karena desahannya yang kesulitan dengan perut besarnya.

"Oppa, kau marah?"

"Tidak."

"Lalu kenapa kau disini?"

"Kau terlalu menikmati dramanya. Jadi aku tidak ingin mengganggumu."

"Kau marah."

"Tidak." Jawab yoongi dengan posisi yang sama dan nada yang datar.

"Iya."

"Tidak jiminnie."

"Kau ini benar-benar marah."

"Kalau aku bilang tidak ya tidak." Yoongi bangun dan duduk bersandar membuat kakinya tidak terjangkau oleh jimin. Nada bicaranya sedikit tinggi.

"Hiks..." Jimin tertunduk dan menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. Untung saja jungkook sedang berada di rumah kakeknya.

"Maaf. Aku tidak sengaja." Yoongi langsung memeluk jimin.

"Benarkan dugaanku? Kau sedang marah. Hiks..."

"Tidak sayang."

"Benarkah?"

Astaga! Yoongi merasa seperti pedofil sekarang. Bagaimana bisa jimin bertingkah seimut itu. Lihatlah tangannya yang sedang mengusap airmatanya dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu. Yoongi yang tidak tahan akhirnya mengecup singkat bibir manis itu.

"Aku tidak marah."

"Benarkah?"

"Iya Jiminnie."

"Oppa!"

"Eh? Ada apa?"

"Bajuku basah."

Tatapan yoongi tertuju pada dress yang jimin pakai sudah basah dibagian bawahnya.

"Argh! Sakit oppa!"

"Ketubanmu pecah jiminnie."

"S-sakit oppa!"

.

Begitu sampai di rumah sakit, yoongi langsung menggendong jimin dan petugas yang melihat segera memberikan kursi roda. Disaat itu juga, ia bertemu seokjin yang baru saja akan kembali ke ruangannya.

"Yoongi?" Seokjin tidak jadi membuka pintu ruangannya dan memilih ke ruang bersalin. Di dalamnya ia melihat yoongi yang begitu panik melihat kondisi jimin yang sudah dibaringkan di ranjang.

"Kau pasti bisa jiminnie." Yoongi mengecup dahi jimin dan tersenyum lembut.

"Yoongi!"

"Noona, selamatkan jimin dan anakku!"

"Iya, iya." Seokjin sedikit geli dengan tingkah yoongi dan ia melihat jimin juga sepertinya merasakan hal yang sama.

.

Jimin tampak lebih tenang dari sebelumnya. Maksudnya tenang dari rasa sakit. Bukan tenang dari ketakutan seperti yang yoongi rasakan. Yoongi duduk di samping ranjang jimin dan membelakangi seokjin bersama rekannya melakukan apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Jimin tersenyum lemah melihat raut wajah yoongi.

"Kenapa oppa yang takut? Aku merasa kalau sekarang yang menjalani proses bersalin itu dirimu."

"Kau tidak melihatnya...oh! Astaga!" Yoongi kembali memejamkan matanya setelah sempat melirik perut jimin.

"Jangan dilihat kalau takut."

Proses persalinan memakan waktu yang cukup lama hingga terdengar suara tangisan bayi. Seperti bayi laki-laki. Begitulah yang ada difikiran mereka. Yoongi melihat seokjin menggendong bayi dengan darah yang masih melekat ditubuhnya.

"Anakku..." Panggil yoongi dengan lirih. Sementara jimin sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

.

"Oppa?"

"Eomma sudah bangun?" Jungkook yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa langsung berdiri menghampiri jimin yang tersenyum lemah. Bersamaan dengan itu, seokjin datang dengan menggendong bayi mereka yang sudah terbalut kain berwarna biru langit. Seokjin melepas kain itu dan meletakkan bayi itu diatas tubuh jimin. Hal yang memang harus dilakukan oleh seorang ibu.

"Noona, anakku akan kedinginan."

"Oppa lihat! Dia menyusu."

Yoongi melupakan rasa khawatirnya yang sebenarnya sama sekali tidak penting dan berganti dengan senyuman tulus. Ia memegang tangan mungil putranya.

"Anak yang pintar. Min Jiyong."

"Eoh?"

"Oh ya, aku dan jungkook sepakat menamainya anak kita dengan nama itu."

"Darimana kalian mendapatkannya?"

"Oppa tau kan drama yang aku tonton tadi? Pemainnya sangat tampan dan namanya Kim Ji Yong."

"Bagaimana bisa kau menamai anak kita seenaknya?"

"Kau ini kenapa ribet sekali sih oppa? Setidaknya aku tidak terlalu kecewa karena anak kita tidak mirip dengan aktor itu. Lihat! Dia sangat mirip denganmu." Jimin tampak kecewa. Yoongi yang awalnya terkejut, malah tertawa mengejek.

"Siapa suruh kau membenciku? Kau seharusnya sedikit mempercayai mitos. Anak yang dikandung bisa mirip dengan orang yang dibencinya."

Semua yang ada diruangan itu tertawa. Jimin mengusap punggung telanjang anaknya.

"Jiyongie, kau sangat mirip dengan appamu. Jadi kau harus meneladani sikap appa."

Yoongi merasa tersanjung.

"Tapi kau jangan ketakutan seperti appa jika menemani istrimu yang sedang menjalani proses persalinan." Bisik jimin yang memang sengaja untuk menyindir yoongi.

Reaksi yoongi adalah tertawa dan mengecup dahi jimin.

"Terima kasih untuk semuanya."

"Eomma, terima kasih ya? Kookie senang menjadi noona." Jungkook mengecup pipi jimin. Jimin membalasnya dengan tersenyum tulus.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Maaf ya udah nunggu lama. Author terlalu fokus menyelesaikan ff "I Hate You". Buat ChiminsCake dan Soohee yang udah minta sequel, author mengucapkan terima kasih. Semoga sequelnya bisa diterima. Sekian dari author.**


End file.
